Elementelle's Tale
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Starts during Speed and Spyke. Crystal is the best friend of Evan Daniels, and the girlfriend of Pietro Maximoff. Follow her story as she recounts how her friendships were forged and then broken. As she goes from Crystal Philips to Elementelle, will she find that her powers are curse, or a way to regain what was lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while.**

 **Marvel own all their characters as does the show. This story is based on the X-Men Evolution universe.**

* * *

 **Prolgue: Getting to Know Them**

Crystal sat to the side reading her magazine. She tried to become interested and bury her twitching in angery face behind the pages. She just couldn't though. Pietro and Evan were over at her house again. And, like they always did, they were arguing.

"You _know_ I'm a better player than you, Daniels!"

"That's not why I got the spot in the play, man! Coach knows I work better with most of the team. Maybe if you didn't act so high-and-mighty all the time, you _would_ be in a prime spot!"

"Pfft! I could probably win the game without all those deadweights in the way!"

Crystal sometimes wondered why she put up with these two. Pietro was her boyfriend going on a full year, but she had known him and Evan for about the same time. Competition was the norm between the three of them: Pietro would get an idea in his head, Crystal would tell him it was a bad idea, Evan would go along with Pietro for whatever reason, Crystal would watch until it fell apart. In the end, they would all have a good laugh over it and be pals until the next idea.

They were all in high school now, but the tension seemed to be getting worse lately. Both her boys were on the basketball team and it seemed to hold as a more consistent form of competition between the two of them. Crystal had wanted to join the cheerleading team when she entered high school, but she backed out. She needed a break from these two sometimes, and she felt the best way to eventually settle their arguments was to remain the neutral, level-headed, usually cool-minded party.

So that was what she was currently doing. Trying to ignore them, when in reality she was fighting back the urge to enter the fray.

"Dude, just chill!" Evan said to Pietro. "It's not like you're a benchwarmer. Coach knows you can move faster down that court than anybody, that's why he has you out there. But you have trouble making that shot sometimes."

Pietro still scoffed, "You keep telling yourself that. If I wasn't holding back, Daniels, you would be so smoked!"

At that point, Crystal had had enough. Her green eyes flashed with anger, but neither Evan nor Pietro reacted to her presence until her strawberry blonde hair flared between them. "Alright, that's enough already!" Then they both flinched back. "What are you guys, nine? C'mon, you shouldn't be doing this the night before your big game."

Both boys shouted and pointed to the other. "But Crystal-!"

"Forget it!" she said. "The other team is a good one. That fact that both of you have been picked to play should be enough of a statement that you both are going to be needed out there. Don't forget that you guys _are_ on the same team here."

Pietro and Evan shared a look together. Crystal knew what it meant: they would settle this later. Btu she would accept their truce, hoping that if they won the game their tempers might cool. "Your right, Chrys." Evan consented. "I'm sorry."

Pietro crossed his arms and looked away. "Yeah, well... whatever." Which was the closest that boy ever came to apologizing.

Crystal laughed and rolled her eyes at them. "That's what I like to hear. Second to only, 'PS 104 wins the game!'" Evan laughed with her, while Pietro smiled her way.

All of them soon found themselves sitting on Crystal's couch, talking happily about other subjects. "So how's that Family History Report coming along, Crystal?" Evan asked.

"Pretty good." She replied. "When I told Mrs. Rosen that I was adopted, she said that I could just talk about me and my dad. I think I got out of it pretty easy."

"Told ya." Pietro reminded her, sharing a high-five with her.

Evan playfully punched his arm. "This sucks! My mom and Aunty O are going to be filling in the blanks while she's here visiting. Tell ya the truth I'd rather do my dad's side."

Yawning, Pietro leaned his head onto his girlfriend's shoulder. "Yeah, that great guys. Don't worry about speaking in public, I'll be sleeping with the rest."

"You're not even in our history class." Evan reminded him.

Pietro continued to pretend being asleep. "It'll be that boring."

Crystal let out a laugh, pushing Pietro off of her. "Well, what about _you_ Maximoff?" Crystal asked. "What makes our family stories so boring by comparison?" Crystal almost covered her mouth. She already knew Pietro wasn't being raised by his biological father, and she knew he didn't like talking about it. Thankfully, he was pretending to be completely asleep by this point.

Evan then looked back at Crystal. "He never talks about that." He observed.

Crystal looked sympathetic as she said, "It's not something he enjoys talking about. We're his friends, we should know better than to ask by now."

Crystal had been friends with Pietro before they had met Evan. It was a typical meeting on the school playground, but once she had become his friend Pietro had already gotten possessive of her. Crystal hadn't minded at first, in fact she understood it as all the other kids made fun of Pietro because he looked different. The white hair. Crystal had been an outcast too, being adopted and having no memory of her old family or why she wasn't with them. There weren't a lot of kids who really wanted to play with them, until Evan showed up.

By then Crystal and Pietro were a little older. She wanted to branch out, while he was happy with the way things were. Ironically, the two of them had been playing basketball. Crystal kept losing because Pietro was too fast for her, every time. When she saw a boy their age watching them alone to the side of the court, she just ran up and invited him to play, much to Pietro's annoyance. How she met her friends and kept them to this day would have made a way more interesting history report!

In the present, Crystal sighed, "I'm pretty happy with the way things are right now. I just wish you guys would fight a little less."

Evan put an arm around her shoulders in a friendly hug. "You know we don't really mean it, right? Just us blowing off steam. Friendly arguments, girl!"

Not opening his eyes, Pietro spoke in his 'sleep.' "Don't go getting too _friendly_ with my girlfriend, Daniels!"' He threw Evan's arm from off of Crystal.

The laughter could be heard on the New York streets outside. This reminded Crystal why she stayed friends with them. They had their good moments together. Little did she know, that would be one of the last happy moments Crystal would have with her two closest friends.

* * *

 **Watch the show again if you want. I'll just be inserting this character into the mix. Let's see what happens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, time to get this rolling!**

* * *

 **Ch.1 Evan's Secret**

The night of the big game arrived. Crystal sat in the bleachers, and waved to Mr. and Mrs, Daniels when they arrived to watch Evan. When Crystal saw an African woman with snow white hair and blue eyes, she smiled and waved at her too, figuring that was Evan's Aunt, Ororo. Crystal thought she looked so beautiful, white hair, purple-ish eyes, and something about her just spoke of royalty. Like she was more suited to be sitting on a throne than on a school bleacher.

"Is that little Crystal?" Storm leaned over and asked her sister as the seats began filing up.

Vivianne looked over to the girl Storm was pointing at. "It is! Aw, she's grown up so much since elementary school. I remember Evan had the biggest crush on her!"

Ororo smiled at her sister. She could see why Evan would be interested in such a pretty girl. She looked young, but held together with dignity. Like she was about to judge a gladiator match below. "Evan used to talk about her non-stop." Mr. Daniels added. "I was surprised she decided to date that white-haired kid. What was his name, dear? Pietro... Something or other?"

Strom's eyes grew wide. "White haired?" she asked them.

"Yeah," Mr. Daniels replied, not catching on to his sister-in-law's panic. "Never seen a paler kid in my life. Or more arrogant according to Evan. He still hangs out with Crystal though. I kinda hope she sees what she's missing."

Mr. Daniels description of the boy seemed to unsettle Ororo's nerves even more. White hair and extremely arrogant? Could be a coincidence. A lot of teenage boys were arrogant, but not so many had white hair. But Ororo decided to keep her eyes open during the game just in case.

Crystal cheered along with the crowd as the last few minutes of the game ticked away.

Evan and Pietro had been playing well so far. No fights or anything to really worry about. But Crystal always became really nervous in the last few minutes of the game. That was when the competition was highest. When both her boys were at the greatest risk. The temptation to use their powers was always the highest then.

Crystal knew. She knew about each of them.

She remembered it was two years ago that Evan first told her:

* * *

 _The two of them were up in Crystal's room trying to prepare their science presentation. The room was a mess of human anatomy photos and other project pieces._

 _"_ _Okay, now answer it for me again," Crystal said gathering some sketches off the floor. "How many individual bones make up the skeletal system?"_

 _"_ _Um...uh..." Evan stood on the other side of the room, looking back and forth around the mess in the room for the answer. "Two...hundred?"_

 _"_ _Close." Crystal told him. "Two hundred and six!_ _And you need to explain that each bone is a complex, living organ made up of...?" she fished for the answer. Crystal held up three fingers to help him._

 _Evan hesitated again. "Cells...protein fibers and... minerals?"_

 _"_ _Yes!" Crystal shouted throwing her arms and the many papers in them into the air! "That's right, Evan!"_

 _"_ _Chrys! Our project being on the floor is your fault. Don't make it worse." Evan reminded her with a smile._

 _She waved him off. "It gets stuffy in here when I'm doing all the talking and you keep having to repeat your part of the presentation. C'mon Evan, I'm doing most of the explanation, all you need to do is state the facts." Crystal really didn't mind doing most of the project. Evan had other things, like basketball practice and skateboarding competitions that kept his interest more than science. She enjoyed being his lab-buddy and lording the knowledge she had but he didn't. Friendly fighting._

 _Crystal got on her knees to pick up the papers again, when a light breeze blew into the room. Whatever it was carrying in with it, it was enough to tickle Evan's nose._

 _Crystal continued talking about the presentation. "We're lucky we just got to cover the bones, Evan. Honestly, all the organs and blood would be kind of gross to-"_

 _"_ _AH-CHOO!" Evan sneezed._

 _A dozen sharp, brown spikes shot out of his body! One went right for Crystal's head!_

 _"_ _Ble- AGH!" Crystal dropped to the floor and covered her head in just enough time to miss the spike. Crystal lay on the floor in shock, Evan couldn't move for just about the same reason. "Wha... What?" Finally getting up on her feet, Crystal looked around all the spikes stuck in the walls of her room and at Evan whose shirt was now full of holes._

 _The silence was tense. Evan knew Crystal wouldn't buy any excuse he made up. His Aunty O had warned him that no human could know he was a mutant, if they did they would panic and it would not turn out well for him. Crystal's father was downstairs who would surely call the police. Not to mention Crystal might tell Pietro who would no doubt tell the whole school he was some kind of dangerous freak!_

 _But Crystal only stared at him for a second before leaning over the spike that had almost gone right through her forehead. She tapped in with one finger, checking its hardness. Then she rubbed it between her index and thumb, feeling the texture. "Is this..." She asked in wonder. "Your bone, Evan?"_

 _Evan wasn't sure if her should run for the door or slam the window shut a second ago. "I...I... uh, think?"_

 _"_ _It definitely came out of you. And it feels just like bone or something. Evan... are you okay?"_

 _He ran to the window and slammed it shut in fury. "I nearly shot you through the head, and you're asking me that?!"_

 _Crystal held up her hands in defense. "Evan, I'm fine. A little freaked out, but fine."_

 _He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her desperately. "Chrys, please, you can't tell anyone about this! No one! I... These powers run in my family. I... I just lost control when I sneezed there. It's mostly a... a..."_

 _"_ _Mutation..." Crystal finished for him. She knew if this got out to anyone, Evan would be taken away and likely dissected like an animal. The thought of something like that happening to her best friend, to almost anyone, scared Crystal more than him having powers did._

 _"_ _Yeah." Evan confessed letting her go. "Chrys, I'm sorry. I trashed your room, and-"_

 _From downstairs, Crystal's father called, "Hey, what's going on up there? Crystal? Evan?"_

 _Crystal immediately took to pulling the spikes out of her wall as she called back. "Sorry, Dad! That was just... the TV being turned up too loud!"_

 _Evan began helping her, pulling the spikes out and throwing them under her bed as they heard Crystal's father coming their way. With the spikes gone, now there were several hard to explain holes about the room. Thinking fast, Crystal grabbed some tape on her bed and began using their project posters to cover the scene._

* * *

Back in the present, Crystal watched as Evan passed the ball to Pietro in the last thirty seconds of the game. She had kept Evan's secret to this very day. He did have more control of his powers, but Crystal was still very cautious around him during flu season. Not her father, and not Pietro knew about Evan's powers. Crystal still laughed at the irony of the day she found out about them. They did end up getting an A on the project.

The game was becoming a real nail-biter! The breath caught in her throat as Pietro jumped to get the ball into the other team's basket. But it bounced off the rim and the crowd groaned. _Oh, lighten up you j-wads!_ It was an accident, can happen to anyone. Another boy got the ball before Pietro and began taking it back to the center of the court. Crystal looked over at Evan's parents to see them completely absorbed in the game.

"Get em! Steal the ball!"

"Set up your zone! Don't let em shoot!"

Crystal sometimes looked for Pietro's parents at these games but she never saw them. She left bad that she was the only one there cheering her boyfriend on. But for the same reason she cheered the loudest she could every time.

There were less than ten seconds in the game, and Pietro was running with the ball. The coach came running up beside him, telling the boy to pass the ball over to Daniels who was open farther down. Pietro was less than happy to, but he passed the ball to Evan.

Five seconds left in the game and it looked like Evan had a clear shot! Crystal bit her lip and squeezed her fists in anticipation. _C'mon, Evan... C'mon!_

She saw Evan jump and shoot for the basket. She saw a player from the other team try and block it, but hit Evan instead. While the rest of the auditorium's eyes were on the ball, Crystal's followed Evan as he fell backwards. She knew if he fell like that he could get hurt, or worse. What happened was the worse. Five large spikes grew out of Evan's forearm. "Oh no." Crystal whispered covering her mouth. She gasped when Evan hit the floor and tore it along the spike's path.

Knowing that Evan wasn't in complete control of his mutation, Crystal was relieved to see that those spikes had acted to protect him. However that was overshadowed by the fear of someone seeing them. The buzzer and triumphant cheer of the crowd wasn't even registered by either Evan or Crystal in the moment. Not until the PS 104 team all crowded around Evan and lifted him into the air. Once the spikes had disappeared from their place, Evan went right into celebrating with his friends.

All except one. Who was looking angrily over at his own team. "Here we go..." Crystal sighed. She thought the Pietro would be feeling sore from the crowd groaning at him not making the basket. It was nothing a fun night out couldn't fix! Crystal started to go over and talk to Mr. and Mrs. Daniels, instead her eyes fell on Evan's aunt. She was staring down at the court still with a sort of bewildered, yet assessing look. And it wasn't on her nephew. Crystal realized in fear that the woman was looking at Pietro.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll start making these longer. For now I just want see what people think.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3 Pietro's Secrets**

Crystal darted down the opposite end of the bleachers before anyone could notice her. She had to find Pietro. The way Evan's aunt had been looking at him unnerved her. It was one thing if she suspected Evan was a mutant, but Pietro wasn't her nephew. What would it mean if she found out about Pietro too?

Two years prior to finding out Evan had mutant powers...

* * *

 _In the middle of the school break, a young Pietro was running out onto the empty race track with his long-time friend, Crystal in tow._

 _"Pietro slow down!" She panted, hanging onto his hand. "You know I can't run as fast!"_

 _"Ha!" He threw back a laugh. "And I know no one else can!"_

 _Pietro finally stopped in the center of the outside track, in the middle of the grass. "Good, no one's here." Pietro said. "Crystal there's something I've really been wanting to tell you!"_

 _Still catching her breath, Crystal replied. "Something you couldn't say in a note or in the lunchroom?"_

 _Pietro looked over his shoulders and behind Crystal to make sure the two of them were really alone. "It's a huge secret." He whispered._

 _Thinking this would be another one of Pietro's over the top jokes, Crystal cupped her hand in a whisper. "What kind of a huge secret?"_

 _"The kind were you could be killed for knowing or your brain would have to be wiped."_

 _Curious, Crystal folded her arms saying. "Then it's pretty impressive that you have been able to keep it."_

 _"Haw-haw-haw..." Pietro sarcastically laughed. "Really, Chrys. This is huge. But I want you to know!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Cause I..." Pietro didn't want to say it was because he liked her and wanted to impress her. He used to be the best at sports in their school, but he was being ordered by 'them' now to hold it back so no one would start getting suspicious. So he had come up with his own plan._

 _"Well, just go with it for now okay?"_

 _"Okay, Pietro." Crystal smiled. "What's the secret?"_

 _An arrogant smirk came onto the young boy's face. "You know your favorite book that you forgot at home today?"_

 _"Rebel of The Sands? Yeah, I left it on my bed at-"_

 _Pietro was there, then he was a blur of color and gone! "Huh?" Crystal only had a second to react, as the next second Pietro was standing right in front of her, holding the book._

 _"Here, Chrys." He said, tossing it too her._

 _"How did you?" The Crystal got a look of realization on her face and laughed. "Oh! Good one, Pietro! You gotta tell how you did that blur thing!"_

 _Crossing his arms, with a feeling of superiority, Pietro said, "Easy. I have super powers."_

 _Crystal played along, acting amazed. "Ooooo! And you saved me from a day of boredom by getting my book. Thank you, Pietro!"_

 _She was thinking this was all a trick, then Pietro said. "Look at the bookmark."_

 _Crystal looked down at the book. Sure enough it was **her** bookmark sticking out of it. Pietro might have been able to find the same book in the school's library, maybe a bookstore. But the bookmark was something Crystal had made herself. Printed the pictures of a forest, a fire, the ocean and the sun right off her dad's computer. Not to mention the book had bent pages on all the parts of the story Crystal had liked. This was definitely her book._

 _"Uh..." for the first time, Crystal was dumbfounded. Pietro was enjoying every second of this. "Pi... Pietro... what are you?"_

 _This wasn't what he had expected. His father had warned him that humans would never accept them. The mutants had to make themselves known as their superiors, but only at the right time. Pietro could have caught Crystal if she tried to run away. She didn't. She could have screamed and caused a scene, yet was frozen in shock. And her response... it didn't sound like she was impressed._

 _"Are you alright?" she reached out and grabbed her friend's arm, not once did her eyes leave his face. "Did you get experimented on to get your powers? Do your parent's know about this? Did someone give you these powers? How long have you had them?"_

 _Now Pietro was feeling confused. He hadn't thought of this reaction. Was she asking if he got hurt to get these powers or if these powers made him different? "Whoa, Whao! Crystal! No, it's nothing like that! I've had these powers for years, I was born with them."_

 _Crystal went and hugged him. Despite Pietro being a major pain most of the time, Crystal considered hi m her dearest friend. She knew he already had a lot of other problems. And she had told him so many of her own and still stayed around. She hated the idea of anyone close to her being hurt, especially him. "So you're okay? You're still Pietro?"_

 _Not sure what she was asking, Pietro replied. "Always have been."_

 _Crystal stepped back out of the hug, an embarrassed Pietro looking away as she dried some tears in her eyes. "Okay," she finally said, "Well, I guess that explains why you're so impatient most of the time."_

 _"Exactly!" Pietro told her, smiling. It seemed like his father had been wrong about Crystal. She was human, but she could be trusted. "Everything moves so slow! It'slikeeverythingtakesforevertohappen. Classestalkinghumanseverything! IcangetliketenotherthingsdonewhileDanielscanonlydoone-!"_

 _"Pietro!" Crystal shouted, making him stop. She smiled and laughed, patting him on both shoulders. "Let's be careful about that, okay? And I have a ton of questions, but I just have one for now."_

 _"What is it?_

 _Crystal asked, "Why can't I tell anyone?"_

 _Pietro sighed, thinking the answer would be obvious to someone like Crystal. Especially because of her taste in books. "Because this mutant thing I have isn't really anything new. We've lived among humans, for like, ever. They've never accepted us! If someone today found out about me, they'd call me a monster and have me put away and used for a science experiment."_

 _Crystal's eyes grew in fear. She knew Pietro was taking a huge risk now. Btu he had trusted her over anyone else, and that meant a lot to her. "We at least need to tell Evan." She said, taking Pietro's hand, trying to walk him back. But he was stronger than her and was able to make Crystal stop._

 _"No!" Pietro held her firmly. "Absolutely, no one else can know about this, Crystal! And if you tell anyone, I'll run so far away from and we'll never see each other ever again." At that age, it was a pretty good threat. Crystal only had two friends, him and Evan. She didn't want to lose either._

 _So she smiled up at Pietro and replied. "Cross my heart." And then they both walked back together._

* * *

Crystal found out about Pietro and then she found out about Evan, but because of the promises and she had made to both of them, she had never said anything about their mutant abilities. She thought it was amazing that for as long as those two had known and fought with each other, neither of them had any idea. Then again, Crystal realized that might have been some of her own doing.

If Evan was about to sneeze, she would immediately call Pietro into the other room for a made up reason. If Pietro suddenly blurred in or out of the room, Crystal could easily turn Evan's attention away from it by pointing out something behind him. At times it became exhausting! Two mutants, stubborn and hot-headed mutants in the same room and only one human who was keeping their secret from being blown! There were times when Crystal truly felt she could avoid all this trouble by just telling the boys, but every time she felt reminded of the promises she made all those years ago.

That's why she was running. Evan had said that the mutant genetic was part of his family. He later told her that it his Aunt Ororo who was a mutant, though he didn't go into specifics about her powers. Just now, by the way she had been looking down at Pietro, Ororo might suspect Pietro was a mutant too. Would she turn him in? To who though?

Crystal realized that her mind was going wild in a thousand different directions. She needed to calm down. Stopping in her tracks, Crystal took a deep breath and gathered her scattered thoughts. "She's a mutant too." Crystal reminded herself. "She isn't going to hurt either of them. Right?"

If she did, Crystal could easily expose her for what she is. It was just the way she had particularly looked at Pietro. Like she was almost afraid of something. Crystal then felt bad for feeling like this. The woman is Evan's own aunt! Evan has never described her with words that would suggest she would do anyone harm. So Crystal decided she would go and meet with Evan's family at their usual spot a little ways away from the boy's locker room.

Reminding herself in her head to stay casual and forget her earlier fears for now , over and over again, Crystal smiled as she walked up to the family.

"Crystal!" Evan's father was the first to greet her. "Can you believe it? Evan made the winning shot!"

"It was amazing!" Crystal responded, she knew Mr. Daniels loved these kinds of events. Second only to Evan (maybe). "Got a little worried there when he fell on his back."

Mrs. Daniels walked up to them next, "Oh, I was too. But the way he was pumping his arm in the air makes me think he's just fine." Crystal knew neither of Evan's parents have been told about his mutation yet. It made who to tell the secret all the more confusing for her. "Crystal, this is my older sister, Ororo Monroe."

Ororo gracefully walked over to Crystal and held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said as Crystal shook her hand. "Evan's told me so much about you."

"Same here." Crystal replied. She was cryptic about the mutant thing, and was impressed when Ororo face revealed she had caught the message. "Does he know you're in town yet?"

"Not yet." The older woman said, letting go of Crystal's hand. "I'm here a little early to surprise him. There's some things I need to discuss with him."

She had said it in a way that Crystal got the hidden message too. She was very impressed with Evan's aunt. Still... "Then I better go. My boyfriend was playing tonight, so would you guys tell Evan congratulations for me?"

"Happy to." Mr. Daniels said, "You know you're always invited to the Daniels after-party barbeque, Crystal."

"Thank you, Mr. Daniels. But I promised Pietro I'd see him right after the game." She lied. Walking away from the group.

"She's a sweet girl, isn't she O?" Vi asked her sister.

"A very... interesting young lady to say the least." She admitted. "Vi, I know I've asked you about Evan, but have you ever noticed anything other children who might have powers?"

Vi looked at her husband before saying to her sister. "Now I know you like her. You have been asking me for years if Evan was a mutant too. But Crystal's been around this family for years, Pietro too. He's a little odd, but not for his situation I suppose. And Crystal is about the same, though she is more level-headed than the two boys."

"I just want to be sure." Ororo said, "I don't want Evan going through the same difficulties that I did. Or any other children for that matter."

Crystal got to one end of the locker room. She had a little bit of a tom-boy streak, as Evan called it. Unafraid of boys, even to the point of beating them up when she had to. Crystal waited until everyone had left, so she was hoping to call over Pietro and tell him that they needed to leave. But when she got there, (surprise, surprise...) they were fighting again.

"I should have known that you'd hog all the glory."

Pietro... of course. Boy, did he sound ticked off.

"What are you talkin', man?" Evan asked. Crystal silently thanked Evan for trying to calm him down. He had at least matured that way. "Everyone knows that you-"

"Everyone knows that if it weren't for _me,_ you wouldn't have had that shot! I knew I should have taken it myself."

Crystal pressed her back against the wall. She hated hearing this over again. Why was Pietro doing this now? They won the game, it didn't really matter how, couldn't he just deal? Right at that moment, Ororo walked up beside her. Crystal sent the woman a pleading look of 'I'm sorry', that Ororo smiled down sympathetically towards. The two of them listened as the boys went on.

"Hey, that was a great pass man!" Evan said, sounding a little exasperated. "But there's no way you could have made down the court in time for a shot."

It didn't matter if Ororo was watching, Crystal buried her face in her hands and shook her head at Evan's statement. _Not good!_

There was a moment of silence, and then Crystal heard the sound of a locker being hit. "Hey, dude, I got moves you can't even imagine!" A swoop noise from the other room made Crystal stop breathing for a second. _Did he just-?! And in front of Evan!?_ "And I'm threw holding back just to make guys like you look good." It sounded like Pietro had pushed Evan and was walking out of the room.

Remembering why she had dared come this close to the boys locker room, Crystal plastered a smile on her face once Pietro entered the hall. Instead of saying hi or congratulations, Crystal immediately grabbed Pietro by the arm. "Crystal, why-"

"Pietro!" she said happily pulling him down the hall. "C'mon, everyone else is waiting! We gotta run!"

He looked upset. "Chrys! What is up with you? Did you hear-?"

"Pi..et...ro." She drew his name out slowly. "We _really_ have to _run._ "

He looked at her, confused. "...What?"

Seeing that Evan's aunt had disappeared from sight, Crystal let herself become angry and spoke through her teeth. "Get your mutant rear in gear and get us out of here!"

Pietro finally got the message, he picked Crystal up and ran with super speed out of the school. They had done this before, often for the sake of a date. Pietro ran with Crystal close to his chest all the way to a park where there was a path covered with trees, benches and streetlights. He stopped at the one they called theirs and set her down.

"I'll never get used to that!" Crystal dusted herself off and readjusted her clothes.

Smirking, Pietro said, "You're the one that asked for it. Question is: Crystal, what's your deal?"

Crystal tried to get her thoughts in order. Then translate them so he could understand. "Pietro, during your game..." Then the reminder that she might also need to keep Evan's secret in all this came to her.

"At the game, what?" Pietro asked impatiently.

Crystal flipped through the story mentally. Trying to self-edit it so Pietro would get the meaning, but not trace it in any way to Evan. Finally, she said. "Up in the bleachers tonight, I think there was another mutant present." Pietro's eyes grew wide as Crystal continued. "She was watching you like... like she knew! I just had to get you out of there before anything happened."

Right away, Pietro responded. "So what if she did? Crystal, I can handle myself. You're not here to be my babysitter, ya know."

 _Ungrateful._ "Well, excuse me for being worried that someone might target my boyfriend while he's too busy having petty arguments with his best friend!"

"I knew you were eavesdropping!" He pointed at her angrily.

Crystal shot back. "So what if I was?! Pi, really, we aren't in grade school anymore! And you aren't even being careful either. You used your powers in front of Evan, didn't you?"

Caught, Pietro tried to play it off. "I've used my powers in front of Daniels a dozen times at least. He still hasn't figured it out."

"He might! And why do keep using his last name, anyway?" The conversation had gone far off target. Crystal put it back on track. "Look, that same woman was in the hallway to the locker room with me. I just wanted to get you out of there in case she was going to try anything."

Pietro snorted. Crystal clearly didn't grasp how these things really worked for him. Pietro could run across town in a second. He could do more last minute studying than anyone could do in five years. He didn't need someone looking over his shoulder for him all the time! And even if his girlfriend really had seen a mutant that coming after him, Pietro had the confidence to know he could get away from the tracker too easily.

Crystal sighed, speaking evenly, she said, "I _know_ you can handle another mutant better than I can." Yet this human could read his mind so well. "But you know that I'll miss you if you ever have to go, right?"

Deep down, Pietro knew that he would miss Crystal too. She was the exception to everything his father had taught him about humans. Crystal never judged him because of his powers, in fact she really liked them. She didn't even ask him use them that much, and she was a big help in hiding them. She was still slow(er), and there were times when they didn't see eye to eye. But Pietro really appreciated that she cared about him, even if he never said it. That's why she was invited to more games than Django and Marya. They were weak humans, only acting a chaperones until his father needed him to come. Crystal was something _he_ had found. She was caring, kind, had _plenty_ of bite, and was so different from the rest of her inferior race. She was his, and no one else's.

"Yeah... I know, Chyrs." He held out his arms, which Crystal ran into. Pietro wondered why the rest of the world couldn't be like this. Just accepting. Just _them._ He kissed the top of her head. "I'd miss you too."

Crystal smiled, pulling him closer. She knew Pietro had a lot of problems and could be a major pain at times, even more than Evan. But at times like this, he showed he possessed a good heart. Crystal could definitely hear it. It always sounded so fast. Feeling safe and comfortable where they were, Crystal spoke again. "You did great tonight at the game. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah..." he said, disinterested. "I could have made the winning shot."

"And if you did?"He hadn't dropped that yet. Time to finish what Evan started. "Pietro, I know it takes a lot for you to hide your powers. It shows a lot of humility that you can work together with a team, especially when you can run like you do." Crystal didn't know it, but Pietro's mind was heading down a way different track than hers. Humilty? Towards _them_? As if! But Crystal seemed to like it for now, so why not? "You and Evan make a great team, I think I'm real lucky to have the two of you."

Evan?

She was holding him, in their private spot, and talking- even praising- _Daniels?_ "What?" The way they were standing, Crystal couldn't see the fury on Pietro's face, nor did she catch the hint of jealousy in his voice.

Thinking he was fishing for a compliment, Crystal decided to go ahead. "I have the coolest boyfriend and the sweetest best friend. You're fights get on my nerves a little, but I guess I sometimes have fun with 'em too."

In a dark voice that Crystal was somehow able to miss, he said. "So if I were out of the picture... would you be dating Evan right now?"

Thinking it was a big joke, Crystal chuckled, "Heh, heh! Oh yeah! Me and Evan! _Toooootally!_ "

That was when Pietro's full jealousy jump-started. In his mind he saw Crystal having a relationship- _their relationship-_ with Daniels! Pietro would never admit it, but he thought he saw Crystal had more in common with Evan. They were both wise-crackers, brighter personalities, and, worst of all, they were both _humans_. Every time Crystal yelled at him, told him what he was doing was wrong or stupid, Pietro always thought that she was favoring Evan. She scolded him too, but nowhere near as much! Could she be harboring a crush on the other guy? When they were younger he had thought his mutant abilities would make him more interesting to Crystal and superior to Evan. But in the back of his mind, he had begun wondering if instead his powers created a barrier for them.

No.

No, it couldn't be his powers.

It was Evan Daniels!

As long as he was in the picture, Pietro knew he would be looking for a chance to steal Crystal. If not, he might provide the temptation for Crystal to one day leave him...

And that would **_never_** happen! Not on his watch.

Pietro had a plan in mind before he even let Crystal go from their hug and begin walking down the path with her. Oblivious, Crystal enjoyed their little date, until he brought her home.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! That was longer for sure!**

 **Thank you to DigiXBot and Titan Dwarf for your reviews! I like reviews on what readers think! And I hope everyone else who's reading is enjoying the story! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ch 4: Everything Burns_**

 _While Crystal was off with Pietro..._

After getting Evan to agree to talk with his parents about his powers tomorrow, Storm recieved a telepathic call to her dear friend, Dr. Charles Xavier.

 _Prof. X: Ororo, how is it going with your nephew?_

 _Storm: Just as I feared, Professor. He's being stubborn._

 _Prof X: Alright, we'll go to plan B. Scott and Jean will arrive in the morning. Eh...by the way, Cerebro dectected two other mutant signatures at the game tonight but couldn't get a clear read on them for some reason. Did you notice anyone else there unusual?_

 _Storm: Maybe, but I'm not certain yet._

 _Prof X: Very well, keep me informed._

Once the link was broken Storm went to join the family for their meal. But her mind wondered. The boy on the basketball court practically radiated the arrogance that could rival Magneto's. And the resemblance... Yet Storm found herself also thinking about Evan's friend. After the game, she seemed to be in an awful hurry. Was it because Evan had told her she was a mutant? Or something else? Storm also started wondering who the other mutant signature could be. Perhaps if she hadn't been so distracted she might have spotted them.

* * *

The next day, PS 104 reveled in the victory of the game. Which to Crystal, meant that the only people who noticed were the ones actually concerned about sports. Her family history report went off without a hitch. Though as she listened to her other classmates' reports she couldn't help feeling a little sad.

She sat with Pietro at lunch, while Evan opted to sit with his male buddies, oblivious to Pietro's plotting smirk. "You two need to talk." Crystal told him.

To her surprise, Pietro simply said, "I will." And the matter was dropped.

After school was done for the day, Crystal realized that she hadn't really congratulated Evan herself. She had been trying to make sure her stubborn boyfriend wouldn't cause much trouble and had barely spoken a word with Evan all day. So, Crystal started walking to Evan's locker where she knew she could catch him.

Down the hall, she saw him opening his locker. She raised her arm and was about to say hi, when Evan slammed his locker closed in frustration. "Urgh! Aw man, not again!"

Crystal heard Pietro's voice before she saw him. "Something wrong?"

She ducked between an opening in the lockers. Crystal's father said that the she had gained a very instinctual habit of eavesdropping. She didn't see it as a habit, because she only did it for Pietro and Evan's conversations. That made it different, right? She listened closely.

Evan gasped. "Where'd _you_ come from?" He looked over.

Pietro tapped his forehead. "That's a question you should be asking on the basketball court."

Crystal smiled at the fact that he was joking. It meant her time trying to calm his mood had been successful. "Hey, look, I know you're fast, man. You were really bustin' some great moves last night." And Evan was just proving to be her best ally.

"Ah-ha!" Pietro pointed out. "So you finally admit that I'm better than you."

"I said you were faster, not better. I still got a few tricks of my own you know."

 _Oh, just freakin' tell each other you have powers!_ This getting too ridiculous for Crystal.

"Sure you do." Pietro grabbed Evan's wallet from him. "Like getting ripped off for the second time this month. What's up with that?"

"Yeah," Evan admitted. "I even changed the combination." Crystal knew about Evan getting robbed. She had even given him the replacement money from the last time. He paid her back, saying he would do something about it if it happened again. And by 'do something' Crystal thought he meant he should tell the principal. But...

"Hm... sounds like a bonified mystery, _dude._ " What was with Pietro's tone?

"Yeah," now Evan sounded mad, "but I'm gonna _trap_ this sleazeball!"

"Sure, Daniels. But you're gonna need some bait."

Crystal dared to peek out from the lockers to see Pietro giving Evan money from his wallet. She smiled. That right there was the cement reason she believed in Pietro. He could be a challenging guy, a sarcastic guy, a sad guy or a rude guy. But it was moments like these that showed he was capable of being a good guy. And that's why Crystal liked him so much. Though his purely nice moments had been so few lately, it meant a lot to her to see him being nice to their friend.

"Hey!" Evan laughed joyfully at Pietro's offer. "Thanks, man! I'll pay you back on allowance day." After Evan stored the money and planted his wallet, he bro-gripped Pietro before running off. "Catch ya, later." Not hearing what the other boy whispered when he was out of ear-shot.

Crystal came up behind Pietro, hugging him from behind. "Huh, Chys? There you are, I was lookin' for ya."

She let him go, saying. "I was around."

Pietro quirked an eyebrow at her. "You mean eavesdropping?"

Crystal knew she was busted, but she just shrugged. "I saw Evan leaving, so I didn't want to interrupt. If I _had_ eavesdropped, would I have heard something that would make me want to do _this_?"

Crystal got on her toes and kissed Pietro long on the lips. His fast-paced brain shut down for only a second, before kissing Crystal back.

Pietro smirked. "Isn't that the boyfriend's job?"

"Good, boy!" Crystal said patting him on the shoulder. "But modern day boyfriends and girlfriends can switch off!"

"Pah!" Pietro laughed at Crystal's logic. "Then you better walk me home."

Crystal took Pietro's arm and laughed to herself. "Sure thing. I'll be the best boyfriend ever!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

That night, while Crystal felt the problem with Pietro was pretty much solved, she took it upon herself to make a quick stop at Evan's window. She used a ladder Mr. Daniels kept on the side of the house and tapped on Evan's window. He saw her, and his jaw dropped for a second.

"Evan!" She said through the glass. "Open up!"

He lifted the window to let her in. Amused at her antics, Evan said, "Dude, haven't you ever heard of the front door?"

"Use it all the time." The reason Crystal hadn't tonight was that she noticed Ororo was sitting in the living room talking to two other guests Crystal had never seen before. She didn't know what was going on, but the looks on their faces had definitely meant business. "But I think tonight you're going to be too busy talking to your Aunt's friends and catching that locker thief."

Evan made a mock bow. "All hail the Master Spy! Crystal, the Eavesdropping Extraordinaire!"

"Oh, shut up, Evan!" She playfully punched his arm. They laughed, but then Crystal got serious. "Look, Evan. I need to ask, what exactly are you going to do about your thief?"

Evan raised his arm, showing Crystal five spikes in it. "What did you think I was gonna do? Ask him to stop?"

Crystal folded her arms, a little offended. "I've grown up in this city for almost as long as you, Evan. I'm not stupid."

"I need to show this guy who he's really messing with."

"And when he does, what's he going to tell other cops or even other thieves?" Crystal asked. "Evan, even if the police don't believe a criminal, your aunt is in town and she knows your secret. If _she_ finds out you used your powers on another person, she'll make you leave!"

"I know! I know!" Evan said exasperated, he withdrew his spikes and sat on his bed. Crystal sat beside him. "She wants me to leave home with her and go to a special school for people like me. It's called Xavier's Institute. _Institute!_ Can you believe that, Chrys?"

Crystal put a comforting hand on Evan's shoulder. "I don't want you to go either, Evan. If you go I might not ever see you again. And Pietro-" Crystal paused. Slip up! "Hhhhhheeeeeee would drive me crazy, with no one left for him to fight with!"

Laughing, Evan said, "I don't know. He could find a new victim in a week."

"But I couldn't find a better friend in _years_." Crystal said. "Evan, please don't do anything that will make your Aunt want to take you away. I want you to have full control of your powers, but I don't want lose you."

Evan turned away so Crystal wouldn't see him blush. She had clearly chosen Pietro a year ago. The heat of that silent war was still cooling down between them. Pietro helping him out like this was a good sign that they were going back to being friends, no doubt Crystal was happy about that and wanted to see them actually getting along pretty soon. Though, truth be told, Evan was still feeling a bit of his crush lingering in his mind.

He turned back, smiling and giving Crystal a one-arm hug. "You won't Crystal. Besides, Aunty O won't force me to go if I plain out say no. But she can be pretty insistant."

"Yeah," Crystal agreed. "I saw downstairs with those two older kids. They look like seniors or something."

"What!?" Judging by his surprised reaction, Crystal guess Evan didn't know about those two being here. "Man, she's really pushing this!"

Evan got up and went for the door. Crystal came up from behind him and caught his hand on the doorknob. "Evan," she begged. Her green eyes met with Evan's angry brown ones. "Whatever you do tonight, please be careful."

Grumpily, Evan replied. "...Sure."

Evan walked out of the room and down the stair. Crystal, in turn, climbed out and down the ladder. As she jumped the gate out of the backyard, she said to herself. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about tonight?" A part of her wondered if she really should have told Evan about the hidden camera she had placed in his lockers hallway for tonight.

* * *

The next day at school, the rumor had spread like wildfire. Evan Daniels, the rising star of the school basketball team had been caught late-night at the school, stealing and vandalizing the hallways. Crystal heard from one of the other members of the basketball team. "Now I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like Daniels to me." Not even trying to hide her panic, Crystal dashed for the hiding place of her hidden camera. But it was gone!

"Miss Philips!" one of her teachers approached her. "This isn't your locker. What are you doing here?"

"I left something here last night." She said. "Mr. Gray, Evan isn't the kind of person to trash the school like that."

"He was caught in the act, Miss Philips. I'm sorry if this upsets you, but he's already been taken to the sheriff's office and-"

Crystal didn't need to hear another word. She didn't even need to spend another minute in the school listening as rumor warped the story. She just needed to see if Evan was okay. She needed to find out what really happened.

Crystal was the first one there. "We can only allow family, Miss." The police officer said.

"What? Why?"

"I dunno. Some kinda policy from the city, I guess?"

Crystal wasn't afraid to argue. "I got here first, and I want to see if my best friend is okay! When the family gets here, they're going to take me in with them anyway."

"Sorry, Miss, no-can-do." He waved her off.

Crystal felt herself getting angry, her hands balled into fists and shook. She was about to give that snarky police officer a good piece of her mind when a hand from behind caught her by the shoulder. Thinking it was another cop, Crystal directed her glare behind her. Only to drop it when she was Evan's family was there, along with the two people from that school. The red (and boy was it red) haired girl was the one that stopped Crystal.

"Now that's a fine way to treat a lady, officer." Mr. Daniels said, catching the cop's attention. "I'm Evan's father, this is my wife and her sister. And these three kids will be coming in with us to see our son." Having no argument, the police officer led them to where the cells were.

Evan was sitting in a long bench on in the corner of his cell. It broke every single one of his family's hearts, and Crystal's, to see him there.

"Evan!" Crystal cried out along with Mrs. Daniels.

Evan walked over to his mother who placed a warm hand on his cheek through the bars. "Welcome to the downside, pal." The boy with re-tinted glasses said. "You misuse your powers, go to jail."

Crystal turned and glared at him. "Evan wouldn't do this with his powers! He's innocent!"

"You knew, Crystal?" Mrs. Daniels looked over at her, in shock. So did everyone else.

Crystal sent a regretful look to Evan, then explained. "Two years ago. Evan asked me not to tell, and I didn't feel like him having powers was my story to tell any way."

Storm replied. "That's a long time to keep such a secret." She couldn't deny the approval she felt for Crystal. It was difficult to find a human to trust like that. Storm made a mental note to tell Charles about this girl later.

"You're right, Crystal." Evan said. "It wasn't me, and-" Evan wanted to say it was Pietro. But what if Crystal didn't know about him? Sure, that would be the ultimate revenge with Crystal likely to dump that slimebag hard in the end. But to tell Crystal that the guy she was in love with was a total creep, that would hurt her. She didn't deserve to be hurt in all this, even though Pietro totally did.

Jean, the talented telepath that she was, saw the images in Evan's mind on the real culprit. And flashes of his relation to Crystal. She interrupted him in time saying, "Hey, I believe you, Evan. In fact, I know you didn't do it."

Storm spoke next, pleading with Evan, "Evan, please, listen to me. Let us help you."

Evan looked between Crystal and his Aunt. "Ya know, you two really do talk a lot alike."

Crystal and Storm shared a look with each other.

Then Scott broke in between them. "So, we'll make you a deal. The Professor will use his influence to get you out of here." Already, Evan and Crystal could tell this was barter. "And you give the Institute a shot. Whatda you say?" Scott held out his hand to Evan.

Evan looked at it, then at his friend, Crystal. A big part of him wanting to stay had been her. Despite her mind saying 'No! No! You can't go away!' Another part of her was saying, 'You should go. This is what's best for you.' Jean sent the girl a sympathetic look that no one saw. Crystal sadly smiled at Evan and nodded for him to accept the offer.

"Like I've got a choice?" Evan said. It was either this or stay in jail.

* * *

The day ended with Evan being let out, but his permanent record would always have that mark. Crystal went with his family to help him pack. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels called the school to take care of the transfer, while Storm and the other two students talked to the Professor about getting Evan a plane ticket. Crystal helped Evan pack everything he wanted to take into his suit cases. The two of them didn't talk much. There was an awkward silence in the air between them. And Crystal had a good guess as to why. It wasn't until a taxi came to the front of the house for Evan to ride with Ororo.

"You be careful now, son." Mr, Daniles hugged him from the top of the steps.

His wife hugged her son next saying. "We all know you're the good guy in this. We love you, and we want you to call us as soon as you're settled in."

"I will, Mom." Evan said sullenly. He slung his last bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs from his house. At the bottom stood Crystal Philips, with the saddest face he had ever seen her with. Almost in tears if the smile she wore wasn't fighting to hold them back.

"I'll miss ya, Spikey." She said, calling him their secret nickname for the first time in the company of others.

Evan stopped for a moment. Then he pulled Crystal into a full hug. "You too." Evan knew that if he was ever going to ask Crystal, now would be the last time. He spoke low, so only the two of them could hear. "Am I the only mutant you know?"

Tears trailed down Crystal's cheeks and she replied, "...No."

Evan then let her go and joined his Aunt in the yellow car. Storm sent Crystal a look of sympathy before saying, "This isn't a good-bye, Crystal. You'll see Evan again. The next time he will have better control of his powers."

Crystal nodded, unable to make herself falsely smile anymore. She stood on the side of the street with Evan's parents, watching the car disappear from sight. Before Mr. and Mrs. Daniels went inside. Mr. Daniels said, "Do you...want a ride back to school, Crystal?"

She didn't respond.

They weren't that angry at Crystal keeping Evan's secret for so long from them. Mr. and Mrs. Daniels saw no point in holding a grudge against a teenage girl who they knew had the best of intentions in keeping their son's biggest secret. "You were a good friend to Evan for so long." Mrs. Daniels tried to comfort her. "It takes a real friend to protect someone the way you have. You might have told us sooner... This must have been a hard good-bye for you."

Friend.

So long.

School.

Protect. Supposed to protect.

Told sooner.

Good-bye.

"It was my hardest good-bye." Crystal said, her voice taking on a dark tone that scared the two adults. "But it will not be my _last one_ today."

* * *

School wasn't out. But Crystal called Pietro and told him to come to their spot in the park. She told him to meet her there right away, she had something really important to tell him. Not three seconds after she made the call, a gust of wind behind her told her that Pietro had arrived.

"Hey, there's my favorite girl!"

Crystal kept her back turned to him. The sound of his very voice was making her boil over. "Uh Chyrs? Oh right, Daniels!" Pietro hit his forehead in mock-realization. Crystal's jaw tightened and her teeth clenched. Pietro started walking up closer to her. "Man, who would have thought, right? Guess all that spotlight must have gone to his head." _How dare you!_ "And might have missed it, but I heard his parents have pulled him out of school." _Get just a little closer you arrogant, sleaze!_ "Look, I can see you're upset about all this, so why don't ditch for today? We can hit the arcade, or the skate park, or I could always run us down to-"

Right there.

Right as he was reaching out to her. Crystal spun around. Maybe if Pietro had been paying any attention he might have dodged, but as he was listing off, Crystal Philips' fist of righteous fury hit him against the cheek with a world-shattering _WHAM!_

The punch itself was fueled by not only what happened to today, but Crystal felt like the first wave of her anger had just been released. It was enough to even send Pietro to the ground. He was stunned. It wasn't that he couldn't have dodged the punch, it was that it came from the last person he would ever suspect was capable of hurting him. Pietro looked up at Crystal about to demand and explanation when the look in her eyes said it all.

She knew.

The pain behind the slap was stinging a lot extra now, as she said, "You psychotic, arrogant, stupid, little freak!" Every word was intentional. Though Crystal had never before thought of Pietro as... half of those things, she had known him well enough to know what words would hurt him as much as he had hurt her. Psychotic was the new one.

"Crystal...?" Pietro Maximoff had several emotions running through him at what even he would call maximium speed. The ones he settled on were angry and betrayed. "Shoulda known the _human_ would turn on me at the first chance!"

"Oh, you think this if the first?" Crystal responded. "You must have sped through _all_ the years of me _and_ Evan putting up with your pranks, schemes, and lying to stay out of trouble! Most of them at our expense when you dig yourself into a hole and need someone to pull you out!"

"I never asked you to stay or help me!"

"No. Sometimes you would beg or cry! Until it got to the point where we did it automatically. But _this time_ you've gone way too far, Pietro!" That one hurt worse. Pietro was determined to not let her have the last word!

"W-Well, which one of was lying to the other about mutants being in Bayville? Huh!?"

Crystal shouted back, "The same one who's been keeping over a thousand of your own secrets, _and_ keeping promises she makes to protect the people she loves!"

Pietro looked aghast. "You love him!?" He grabbed Crystal by the shoulders and brought her closer to him. When he looked at her saw the only person who had even tried to understand his situation in almost a decade. She had always looked at him with understanding, love and acceptance. There had to be some trace of that behind the burning fires of hate now in her beautiful eyes.

As she roughly pushed him away, Crystal declared. "I do now!"

At first he couldn't believe it. Maybe he had misheard her. But as Pietro saw her standing there with her fists raised, he knew there was no mistake. "Fine!" he shouted with no restraint. "I can get a hundred ditzy girls like you in less than a day!"

"Then don't keep em waiting!" Crystal shouted equally, "Don't you _ever_ come near me again, you monster!"

Pietro had already taken off running, leaving Crystal alone again. It was done. She had broken up with Pietro. After seeing Evan leave, she had thought this would make her feel better. But it didn't. Not as much as she thought it was. Now she realized she had lost both of them. She had to break up with Pietro after what he pulled with no remorse. Crystal knew it wouldn't bring Evan back or undo what was done.

Her heart hurt so much now. There was no one in the park right then to see her hug herself as she began to cry. She started to walk home, dragging her feet until she could pull herself together. There would soon be people around to see her tears, and on top of it all Crystal still felt so mad! As hard as she could she punched the tree next to the bench. "To heck with it!" Crystal took off running for the streets! She would run all the way home, minimize the sight of her crying if she couldn't completely stop it.

Full speed, Crystal ran from the spot that held so many good memories that she just couldn't think of at the moment. That place was just a spot with a bench, some grass and a tree that now had a _burn mark_ in the shape of a fist in it.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how am I doing so far?**

 **I'm not sure if this is close to what the _actual_ Elementelle might've done. But I've never claimed to be the original owner, and this version is a teenager! **

**Are you enjoying the story so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, things are going to start happening now!**

 **Like the picture of Crystal I picked as the cover?**

* * *

 **Ch. 5: Two Fathers and a Choice**

Crystal's father, George Philips, was a man who many thought had been through it all. He had been in the army throughout his college years, deployed twice and came back paralyzed from the waist down, gotten married to his high-school sweetheart, then lost her because of cancer. Yet to this day he carried an air that was filled with hope and strength. Because after Mrs. Philips had died, George adopted a small child, a beautiful little girl that made him proud.

Crystal was a total daddy's girl. She knew all his old army buddies who visited them and called them her uncles. He'd gotten several calls from her teachers over the years about her rough behavior, but even in the teachers' explanation Crystal only acted when provoked. George and Crystal had had their fights over the years, but because of how he raised her, he saw Crystal becoming more intelligent and independent. Yet he became worried when she started dating Pietro.

George had met Pietro's own foster parents. He couldn't quite understand why the boy's biological father paid few visits which they allowed yet never did anything to actually raise his own son. He saw it was a bit hard on them, raising a child who still looked up to their original often-absent parent, while he had Crystal all to himself. She couldn't even remember her original family. The adoption agency had told him that Crystal had been found slightly hurt and alone in the middle of nowhere and was immediately brought to the hospital. When no one came looking for her, and the child had no recollection of her life before, save her own name. So George never butted in to the Maximoffs' personal business.

He wondered if Crystal and Pietro were only together because they were both adopted. That is, if Crystal hadn't more often come home complaining and arguing with Pietro about something he did! George found some of their fights to have been pretty funny. From the preferred temperature of the thermostat to what color they wanted to paint their rooms. Those were from when they were nine! Then the next second they're in high school, and Crystal comes home to tell him that Pietro and her are officially going out.

George had kept his response muted. Pietro's family and him were on good terms, but George always felt they were keeping something from him. And while he knew Crystal was more than capable of keeping Pietro in check, he wondered how their relationship would affect their other friend, Evan Daniels, whose family was close-knit and more...happy. George didn't act surprised at the news, because Crystal had more than once said she might like the boy as more than a friend. He was happy that she was happy, and now... things seemed to be falling back into place.

Until Crystal slammed open the door in the middle of the day, crying and running straight to her room!

"Crystal?" Mr. Philips looked out from the kitchen. "Baby? What are you doing back home?" His only response was her slamming the door to her room upstairs. Concerned, and a little rattled, Mr. Philips connected his wheelchair to the lift on the stairs to make his way up. All the while he could hear his precious daughter crying her heart out. When he finally wheeled himself up to her door, he knocked using the back of his hand. "Crystal? Sweetie, would you let me in?"

"No!" Crystal hissed from the other side.

Mr. Philips did not push his way in. Obviously Crystal was very upset, and forcing himself in there wouldn't help the situation. "Crystal... you need to tell me what happened. I've... I've never seen you act this way."

Crystal just wanted to sit there and let her feelings about the day out of her system. She felt bad because of her father sounding so worried. She felt like he was the only person in New York who didn't already know what happened today. He didn't know that Evan had been sent to jail and was now gone. He didn't know that Pietro had framed Evan and that Crystal had dumped him for it. He didn't know that the pain and turmoil in which Crystal had lost both her dearest friends was now tearing her up inside. "Daddy...?"Crystal was shaking from her tears. "I... I'll tell you. B-But I need a little time right now. Puh-Puh-Please?"

His strong, silly, sweet little girl sounded so broken up. Mr. Philips reached for the handle, but he couldn't even make himself open it to look. Crystal had said she would tell him, and he believed her. In no circumstance could he recall Crystal ever going back on her word. If she said she needed time, then she needed time. George didn't know what else to do. "Okay, baby." He said comfortingly, placing a hand on the door. "Daddy's here. He'll be right down stairs when you feel ready."

Although he said that, Mr. Philips was already too upset and enough of a devoted parent to know he could look elsewhere for answers. His first thought was to call Pietro's parents. It was the norm for Pietro and Crystal to have fights, but if her heart was this broken, that boy was his first suspect. He called the house three times, each time getting the answering machine. His suspicions weren't dropped, but his next call was to the school. He called the office under the pretense that Crystal was staying home for the day. "She uh... went there for a while," he said, "but she needed to come home. I don't think she'll be coming back."

When he casually asked if one of her friends (aka suspect number one and Evan) could deliver her homework, the lady on the other end of the phone replied, "It looks like Evan Daniels wasn't in school today either. And Pietro Maximoff did not attend half his classes today." Now that was odd. The receptionist also replied that they had an item of Crystal's that they had planned to give back to her today. Mr. Philips said he would be right over and get it himself.

He made one last call to Evan's parents. On the first ring, Mr. Daniels picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, David? It's George."

"George? Oh, hey! George, it's great to hear from you! Is, um... everything okay?" He could tell David was trying to make himself sound happy. Now George was more than sure he find some answers here.

"Well, no, they're not." He replied. He didn't want to sound all business with Mr. Daniels. But he _needed_ to know what had happened to Crystal and the two boys. "My daughter just came home, crying her heart out and I've just learned, she, Evan and Pietro have all missed school. David, help me out, do you know what happened today?"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in her room, Crystal had managed to cut down her sobbing to a quiet cry. Today had just been awful. She had known both those boys for as long as she could _remember_ , and when there's a part of your life that you really _don't_ remember, that makes a huge difference! Evan... and then Pietro... If that wasn't bad enough the reasons behind them being gone from Crystal's life were...

Well, what could she do!? She didn't have powers so there was no way she could have stopped Pietro from framing Evan even if she had known! She could never stop either of them. "Those stupid..."

This was Evan's fault for being rash and not thinking ahead. This was Pietro's fault for being jealous, petty and willing to hurt anyone who got in his way. She couldn't stay with him after what he had done. What if one day he decided he didn't want her anymore and used his powers to get rid of her like he got rid of Evan? Crystal didn't have powers, but she already knew before this that Pietro's superiority complex wouldn't let him hold back or leave any line uncrossed.

She knew dumping Pietro was unavoidable, crystal couldn't ignore his behavior any longer. And Evan calling her or talking to her ever again? Crystal sighed, "After I told him about Pietro... He might think I had something to do with this fiasco."

Maybe she was.

There had been plenty of times where she could have secretly told Evan that she knew about mutants. She could have told him years ago, right after he found out about his own powers, then gotten him to swear he wouldn't tell about Pietro. Why didn't she? Because Mr. Speed Demon and explicitly told her that this was a No-One-Else kind of thing. That jerk!

Crystal didn't notice it, but the wind around her was starting to stir, and the window was closed. As her emotions became more intense, so did the wind wiping around her. The whirlwind sent objects flying! Her lamp, her posters, pillows, paper, everything! Crystal didn't notice any of it, even her hair being whipped around hardly registered. The storm outside was no better than the storm inside of her. Crystal felt so betrayed, left behind... again!

Crystal knew she still loved Pietro, yet she hated him for hurting Evan, her closest friend! The wind kept blowing faster and faster. Crystal kept on hugging her knees tighter and tighter. From down in the kitchen, Mr. Philips cut his conversation with Mr. Daniels short. There was a strange noise coming from his daughter's room. Noises that not even a heartbroken young girl could make.

"Crystal?" he called from the bottom of the stairs. The whirling noise was getting louder, so were random bangs. Mr. Philips cursed under his breath at his inablility to run up the stairs. Still, he got up there and this time wasted nothing in going to his daughter's room and throwing open her door.

He was blown back by the wind surrounding his daughter. He was hit in the face by a large pillow, which helped him to deflect a notebook that whizzed past his face. Mr. Philips didn't know what to make of this. Even if the window was open, New York had never had wins this strong! Or centered around one person before. "Crystal!" he called out to his daughter.

His voice. Her father's concerned and frightened cry made her head snap up! The moment her red, teary eyes locked on him, the wind dropped. As did everything it had been carrying. The lamp smashed onto the carpet, as did Crystal's pink lava lamp. Her books and old toys fell scattered around the floor and bed as she ran to her father's lap. Like she did as a little girl, Crystal went crying right to her father's shoulders. She saw the items flying, she didn't know how it happened; it wasn't the biggest issue on her mind. "Daddy..." she sobbed.

Mr. Philips was in shock. What had happened in there? He clearly saw Crystal sitting in the room, she wasn't the one throwing all those things. But being a father, a devoted one at that, his next reaction was to hug his little girl. "I know, baby girl." He gently rubbed her back. "It'll be okay."

Crystal's room was left alone as the two of them sat together in silence. Crystal wasn't sure what to say to her father. She wanted to apologize for being so dramatic earlier, and she wanted to explain why she had ditched school and come home crying. Mr. Philips also couldn't decide what to say. Should he address what happened with her 'friends', or about the mini-tornado that happened upstairs?

"Ahem." The one who broke the silence with a cough was Mr. Philips. "Well... Today's been quite a day for you, Sweetness."

Crystal heard him, she just didn't know how to respond other than nod.

Her father decided to just dive in. "Now, I just got off the phone with Evan's father." At that, Crystal's head shot up. He called Mr. Daniels? When? How much did he tell her father? Seeing that he now had his daughter's interest, Mr. Philips continued. "He didn't give me the specifics: But it sounds like Pietro caused a criminal level of trouble last night and used Evan as his scapegoat. Mr. Daniels also said that Evan was just sent to live with his Aunt for a while. And, after hearing that first part, I can't really blame him. Now, this may be just a father's intuition, but I'm guessing if I see Pietro around here again, I'm supposed to throw him out?"

Crystal smiled a little. Not just at her father's immediate analysis of her situation, but at the thought of him actually trying to throw a mutant like Pietro... even if he ever did come around here again. Still, she knew he dad would always do everything to protect her. "I broke up with him right before I got home." She explained, wiping away a tear that came out with the memory. "Dad, I know it was the right choice. Pietro become a huge jerk and he finally crossed the line."

"Wish I had been there to a least get a punch in." Did her sweet, loving father actually growl?

Yes!

Crystal burst out in laughter! "Ha ha ha! Actually, Dad, I used the Geo Fist punch you taught me the second I saw Pietro." _And was kinda surprised he didn't dodge..._

Her father returned the laugh. "Ha! That'll be one to tell the guys! The last time I used that move was against your uncle, Bruno."

"Bucktoothed Bruno?"

"Not after I was done with him."

After the reminiscing and laughter were done, there was still another issue to address.

"Dad," This time Crystal started. "About what happened upstairs."

Crystal explained everything right off the bat. Pietro's powers, Evan's powers, what she learned about mutations between the two of them and her keeping their secret up until today. "I...I really don't know for sure but... that wind? I think it was me doing it."

Mr. Philips' face fell. What happened up in Crystal's room was not normal to say the least. Nothing that had happened today was normal! Crystal continued to speak, "I know, it's never happened before. But I know from what I've seen with Evan and... I know that we can't go to any kind of doctor, and we won't be able to contact Evan's Aunt because she already left. But... here's what I want to try."

Mr. Philips sat and listened. Still absorbing this whole crazy day, he knew that Crystal was more in the know than he was. What she would say would be taken into consideration. Deep consideration.

* * *

A new rumor had started at PS 104, almost the next day. The story was that Evan Daniels, star basketball player, had held a secret crush on his teammate and best friend's girlfriend, the scholastic Crystal Philips. Students said different things about them: They either had a one-sided or secret relationship, until Crystal started dating Pietro, and then Evan couldn't take it anymore. No one could make sense of why he destroyed those lockers or stole all those bags, but when Evan was reported to have dropped out of school, with Crystal's father contacting PS 104 the next day, these rumors seemed confirmed.

Surprisingly, no one could get anything out of Maximoff. He was a free man and seemed to be enjoying the attention he got from the girls at school along with his new place of fame on the team. But at the mention of either of his former friends, Pietro's mood would turn foul. He was quick to darken Evan's reputation, though Crystal... he wouldn't stay in the room long enough to talk about her. So the rumors continued.

The reality: Crystal's dad had pulled her out of school because he agreed with his daughter that something needed to be done about her powers.

"What exactly do you know about this school?" Mr. Philips asked Crystal as she sat trying to figure out how she conjured a wind.

"Not that much." She admitted. "But there are kids there in the same situation as me, including Evan. Two older students came with his aunt when she found out he was having trouble controlling his powers. They seemed pretty nice, and legit, Dad."

Mr. Philips folded his arms saying, "I think we need a little more information than that, Crystal. What makes these people qualified to teach younger mutants?"

"Do we know anyone else offering?" Crystal asked him.

She had a point. There were no other offers on the table. Mr. Philips knew Evan was a good kid, and he came from a good family. If they trusted these Institute people with their son, there was no reason for him not to trust them with Crystal. But, as a father, he was skeptical. How exactly would they keep her safe? Would she be happy there? Was there any way he could go with her to make sure? Then again... what did Crystal have if she stayed here? Even if he transferred her to a new school, there would always be the chance of her wind powers flaring up again. After hearing the story of how she lost Evan and Pietro in one day, Mr. Philips knew this wasn't a time to be wasting chances.

He smiled, but sighed, "Then, you better get those suit cases from the attic. Wait, tell me again why we haven't called Evan's parents to call this special school?"

Crystal explained from her meditative position on the carpet. "Because I want them to know I'm the real deal. Evan could show his spikes and retract them if he needed to. Plus, he said his aunt is like a teacher there. He'll never believe I got my powers right after he left if I can't show them. I just need to figure out how to trigger it."

"How? By having another boyfriend and best friend for eight years and then lose them both at once?" At her father's words, Crystal sent him a look that just broke his heart. He face-palmed himself. "Bad father! Sorry, Sweetness, that was supposed to stay internal."

Crystal knew her Dad's mind-to-mouth filter had more than a few holes in it. Yet... she began thinking he was onto something. "Dad," Crystal stood up. "I need to get out of the house."

She ran for the door, her father calling behind her, "What? Crystal! Baby, I'm sorry! That just came out wrong!"

"No! You're right!" she assured him as she opened the door and ran out. "I'm just gonna need a little space for this!" She had very little to pack thanks to the first incident. But Crystal knew that if she was going anywhere from this point, she would have to show the Xavier Institute her stuff!

* * *

Crystal got herself over to the park. Not the part with the bench were she had her break-up. She went to the kids play-structure that was mostly empty thanks to it currently being them idle of a school day. There was a little open field nearby with a grove of trees to the side. Crystal sat crossed-legged against the trunk of a tree facing the field.

"Okay," Crystal started by giving herself a pep-talk, like she did before study for huge test. "You can do this. You did this before, just repeat the process. Oh... this is gonna be depressing." She breathed in a cleansing breath, then slowly let it out, closed her eyes, trying to make her emotions a blank canvas. Crystal had felt incredible rage and sadness that day. She tried to summon up those feelings again. She ran through the scenario like it had just happened. Evan saying good-bye, her striking Pietro across the face with tears in her eyes. Seeing him run away. Knowing that now they were both gone from her life. The secrets found out and hurtful words said.

There it was.

That feeling of being unhinged or broken loose from some heavy binds. Asserting it. Letting herself be as mad as she always held herself back from being. Not hiding her emotions for anyone's benefit, taking a side instead of being a neutral.

Because now that she was expecting it, Crystal felt the wind growing stronger around her. She could her the rapid rustling of the wind, the creaking chains of the swings. She opened her eyes to see fallen leaves swirling about her in an upwards circle. "Oh my gosh..." Crystal's smile began to tug at her face, until she could no longer hold it back. "Oh, my GOSH!"

She held her emotions, but they no longer felt heavy. Crystal felt free! She felt powerful! The feeling and sound of the wind her hair was such a familiar sensation, but to know that she was actually doing this herself? Crystal got an idea. Now that she felt like she had a good focus on the wind's control, she tried condensing it, keeping it strong yet making it small. She gathered it into a ball in her hands keeping only a small leaf inside it. Then she thrust all that power downward, sending herself flying! "Woo-hoo!" she cried out.

She was above the trees, above the playground!

And then the wind died.

"Uh-oh." Crystal realized there was a flaw to this. She began falling fast. Too scared to think straight, she screamed out, "Ahhhhhh!" She that once she hit the ground, she would die. Her bones would be crushed, her dad would be devastated. All because of her stupid powers!

Her powers. Duh! "C'mon wind! Don't fail me now!"

Crystal extended her palm and braced it with her other hand. Evan's powers used to act on instinct when he was about to be really hurt, maybe hers would too! She tried to make the wind come back. But she just kept falling! "Now! Now!" The ground kept getting closer and the only wind Crystal felt was the one telling her she was going down.

"No!" Crystal cried out. She couldn't die this way! She automatically squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for impact. Or the big splat. Whichever came first.

Then suddenly she stopped falling. "I've got you, little one." Said a man's deep voice.

" _Who's_ got me?" Crystal dared to open one eye. Maybe she was already dead?

Nope. Someone had caught her.

Someone floating above the ground with her in a red suit of armor, a purple cape and a helmet that kept Crystal from seeing his face. He had caught Crystal in his arms, and was slowly bringing her back down to the earth. While Crystal collapsed into a sitting position on the grass, the mysterious man remained hovering. "I am called Magneto." He told her.

 _Came up with that yourself?_ Crystal kept her thoughts to herself and said, "Th-thank you, for saving me, Magneto. Are you a mutant too?" The answer seemed obvious, but Crystal still wanted to ask.

"Yes." He answered. "I am the Master of Magnetism. As well as a seeker for lost brothers and sisters of mutant-kind."

Crystal took a moment to assess her situation. She could have just died! But thanks to Magneto, she was in one piece on the ground again. He sounded creepy to her, but after saving her life Crystal figured she could at least listen.

"Seeker?" she asked. "How did you find me? I only found out about my powers yesterday."

"Falling from the sky in the middle of a deserted park in New York was a good guess."

"Oh," Crystal blushed in embarrassment, looking at the ground. "I... I'm still trying to figure these out. I-I g-guess I got overexcited."

Magneto reached out a hand like a gentleman to help her back up. "No need to apologize for your powers, young one. They are yours to use as you please, a gift that no other has or can take away from you."

Accepting his hand, Crystal was able to stand up despite still recovering from shock. "Well, at least I have something I can't lose now." Crystal tried to cover her mouth, the words had already slipped out. _Dad's filter problems are contagious!_

Magneto spoke again, "Many lose things upon discovering their powers. Family, friends, loved ones... those who do not understand. They fear your gifts, and in turn fear you for them." Crystal's developed sixth-sense told this was another sales pitch. Magneto was a mutant, no doubt one that must have had years at mastering his own powers. Not to mention the intimidating air around him and the fact that Crystal could not see his face, he might be a threat if Crystal couldn't find a good reason to get away from him.

Shrugging her shoulders to hide her discomfort, Crystal said, "Then lucky me. I lost two of those before I even got my wind powers. It had nothing to do with them."

"Or it could have been because of them." Magneto suggested.

"What?" Crystal forgot her initial want to leave. This Magneto guy... the way he was speaking had an effect on her. At very least she was curious now.

He explained. "We often find out more about ourselves after we let go of something we've held onto for so long. Whatever, or whoever, you have lost, perhaps... it was meant to finally trigger your evolution. A binding that has held you back."

"My mutation..." Crystal looked down at her hands. The ones she had just used to control a force of nature. "You think this is me evolving?"

"Yes!" he said. "You are one of the chosen. Mutants have abilities superior to the human race as you see. We are nothing new to this world, but something the human race has feared and oppressed for thousands of years!" _Why does this sound so familiar?_ Crystal looked at Magneto strangely as he continued. "You powers are strong. They could be greater! _You_ could be an idol to these people you hide from. And I, dear child, can guide you down this path. If you accept."

Crystal looked at the man towering over her. He was definitely powerful, he probably could give her everything he was offering. However, she wasn't intimidated. "It's...quite a magnanimous offer, Magneto. I owe you my life for sure, but..."

Magneto stopped her there. "I do not ask for your answer now. Only that you consider what I offer you over the next passing days."

A huge weight felt lifted from Crystal's shoulders. She felt herself relax and smile. "Thank you, sir. Oh, my name is Crystal, by the way." He had given his name (sort of), it felt right that Crystal at least give him her first name.

She could have sworn she saw a change under the helmet. The shadows made it difficult. "Crystal..." he mused over her name. "Quite a lovely name for a young lady. Remember what I have told you. I will collect your debt from you in due time."

Before Crystal could say anything else, Magneto flew up into the sky and disappeared over the trees. "Huh..." Crystal folded her arms. "Well, wasn't he just a _wealth_ of information!" Magneto definitely left her with a confidence boost about her powers. Being an idol to people certainly would be something. The way he had put it though made mutants sound like gods compared to humans. Crystal didn't feel like one after having such a near- _death_ experience. She really didn't feel like that kind of guidance was for her.

On way home, she did consider Magneto's offer. He offer to give her a place among other mutants, he used the word 'we' enough times to suggest there were others. But he didn't tell her who or how she would be learning to use her powers. Then again, if the Institute wouldn't take her, she might need another option. Crystal thought that since Evan had his aunt Ororo, he got accepted without question. Her powers were different from his, and she didn't have any other family besides her dad.

Then she remembered Scott and Jean from when they visited Evan in prison. They hadn't described being a mutant as being on a higher level than anything Crystal had thought she was before. The way they offered to help showed a more nurturing sense to this mutant thing rather than domineering. But going to that school would also mean she would have to face Evan again. Maybe he would forgive her if she explained properly, but Evan was stubborn. Once he had an idea was settled in his head, he difficult to reason with. It was what their trio had had most in common with each other. _No, don't think about that, Philips. The past can't be changed, your future is what you choose from here on out._

Pondering and weighing her options based on what she knew, Crystal decided by the time she got to her doorstep, "I'll at least call Evan and see what he can tell me." Right after she apologized to her father for running out like she did.

* * *

 **A/N: This may be Crystal's choice, but YOU have a say too! There's a poll on my page about where she'll go in the next chapter. Brotherhood or Institute.**

 **And for those who read the comics... is Crystal more than just a mutant? ;)**

 **Hurry and vote! The next one may decide where the story goes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who voted!**

 **And you know what? I've decided I'm going to leave this poll up for s log as the story is going on. Just in case anyone else decided to cast a vote!**

* * *

 **Ch. 6: Together Again**

Crystal sat in her room while her father spoke with Mr. and Mrs. Daniels. Her eyes were half-lidded, and over-all she looked demoralized. The reason? Her father had taken the chance a few days ago to go to her school to get the last of her things. Among the books and papers was the video camera Crystal had placed the night Evan attempted to stop his thief. She rewound and watched the recording over and over again.

Pietro and Evan fighting like that. Finding out about their powers. Pietro was at his worst. Saying he had just stolen and trashed things because he was bored. What had she ever seen in that guy? A fellow adopted child with a painful past? Pietro could be charming, but now Crystal wondered if that was just him being deceptive. Given time, maybe he would have done something to her like he did to Evan. Was his loyalty to his girlfriend as fake as his friendship with Evan? And poor Evan... the camera fell during the confrontation, but had picked up everything said and showed in a clear picture. Evan hadn't tried to hurt him, though Pietro wasn't so kind to return the curtesy. Her boys...

It went worse than she could have imagined. And she couldn't show anyone this tape because it revealed mutants and in the worst way! All it could serve as was a reminder of what Crystal felt she could have prevented in so many ways. "Wish I had the power to turn back time." She mumbled. _Irony. I've got powers, but not ones that can fix my problems._

She rewound the video once and played it over again. "Holy cow," Crystal sighed. "I had no idea those two hated each them both other this much." It may have been only a few days since, but Crystal knew she missed. The only one she had a chance of talking to now was Evan. Her father chose now to come up the stairs.

He told her, "I just finished talking to Evan's parents about you going to that school. Gotta say, it was fun to be the one shocking people after all this time!"

"They were surprised I take it?" Crystal asked. Crystal had told her father that it was okay to tell Evan's parents about this. Heck, he shouldn't have to suffer alone in all this.

"It went sort of like this: Disbelieving, shocked, awkward, a little more awkward, and then excited. I think they'll be happy to tell Evan an old friend is coming to see him. They gave me the number for the Institute."

Crystal smiled at her father. "Great." He was quick to identify it as a smile genuinely happy but still masking some kind of worry and sadness. He looked over at her T.V. screen to see the events of the night Evan was framed. Crystal followed his line of sight and said. "I know I've lied to both them. Dad, I really wish I had the power to fix this."

"Just show the police your tape." Mr. Philips said.

"I can't do that without revealing that mutants exist."

"Oh... Right." Mr. Philips realized that _this_ little secret now involved his daughter. She was a mutant just like the other two, if they were caught with powers, she might be the next investigated. "Sweetness, why don't you just throw that away then? You never really needed to see what happened; it's only making you feel worse."

"I know," she replied. "But I think I won't delete this just yet. I might need it to..." Crystal wasn't sure how to explain it. Motivation? Clarity? Maybe she just wanted to keep a memento of her world falling apart. Then again, every time she watched it, Crystal wondered how stable it had really been to begin with.

Mr. Philips spared his daughter from explaining. "Ya know, no matter where you go with this, you'll still be my daughter. If things get to tough... actually, if it's too tough for _you_ I'll be building a bunker for the two of us."

Crystal's smile was pure this time. She hugged her Dad, knowing he would support and be there for her as he hugged her back. "You know you're the best guy in all of this right?" she assured him. Magneto's word were still on her mind. But he was wrong about one thing: Crystal hadn't lost her dad in all this. She knew he was nervous about her powers. Who could blame him? She was just hanging onto the fact that she had someplace to go to take care of this.

"You just be careful, Crystal."

* * *

A few minutes later, Crystal was sitting by herself with a phone in the kitchen. She had convinced her dad that this was a choice that she wanted to make herself. A choice to leave as far as he father knew. She had packed a bag that was sitting right next to her, should she decide to go with an alternative offer.

It was either the Institute or Magneto.

Magneto had offered her not only control, but mastery! Her wind powers would make her a force to be reckoned with. He promised people would look up to her in wonder rather than jeer, mock or fear her. Crystal felt so powerless now, and there was a very tempting offer to remedy that now. There was also something so... familiar about Magneto. Crystal hadn't seen his face, but the way he talked and held himself made her wonder if she had met him somewhere before. Crystal was curious about that, maybe if she joined him she could get her answers and a ton of help at the same time!

Then again, there was the Xavier Institute. There would definitely be other students there around her age. Or, at least Evan. But there was a good chance that he hated her now. After she had lied to him for so long... then again she had also lied _for_ him. Going to that school would be her best bet to fix things up with Evan. Friendship problems aside, Crystal knew she could even find adults willing to help her. She would be able to hide her powers, while at the same time learn to use them. She wondered if she could hold that balance.

Then, finally, Crystal decided.

* * *

 _ **A few days later...**_

Evan had been at the Xavier Institute for less than a week. Truth be told, he did like it there. The other students were cool for the most part. Some of them had even stranger powers than him! He hadn't really talked very long with any of them yet, but he would overhear their conversations from around corners and down the halls. Even Aunty O's friend, Prof. X, was a good guy, letting Evan have his space and get used to this change on his own terms. Although Evan might have been able to see this new ritzy mansion as his new home, he was still burning for revenge.

He had thought Pietro had been his friend, but after he got here, Evan realized that the only reason he had ever tried to be buddies with that mutant jerk was because of Crystal. Evan had had a huge crush on her when they were in grade school, though he never acted on it as Crystal never showed any other interest in either boy. Then _Pietro..._ Evan wondered if maybe he had threatened Crystal. That only made him angrier! Because Evan knew Crystal wasn't the kind of girl to plot against people or pretend to care about 'friends', meaning the sole traitor in their little group was a white-haired scumbag. Judging by the way things went down at his old school, Crystal had stayed true to her promise and not told Pietro about his powers.

Still, Evan couldn't bring himself to call or write to her. What could he possibly say? 'Hey, things are all cool here, Crys! The mansion has a pool and huge training room, and I even have my own room here. By the way, how are you and Pietro? He enjoying being the only mutant at the school now? Oh, wait! He didn't tell you that, did he?' She knew about Pietro too. And she never said anything! Though, she did come, heck, even demand, to see Evan when he was in the jail cell. He knew she wasn't in on Quicksilver's scheme to frame him.

Revenge was heavy on Evan's mind. Because his friend betrayed him and made lose his good rep, and his real best friend. Wasn't it enough that she said yes to dating him? Evan threw everything into his Danger Room sessions. More than he put into his basketball practice, which he had all but lost the fire for. Evan trained harder than any of the other students, which gained a lot of approval from the instructor, Wolverine. They worked his strengths into his training. Evan's abilities on his skateboard made him more maneuverable, and so he worked on how to shoot out his spikes white having targets thrown at him while moving.

Evan was still impatient. He was getting better and better, but each time he failed, each time he did not reach the end, Evan grew more frustrated that his revenge was still out of reach. He didn't think of why or how it had happened anymore, he just wanted to have his name cleared. At the same time, he wondered about how things were going back home. If he should ask his parents if anything had changed since he left.

* * *

At Bayville high, another scene was unfolding. Mystique sat in her office as Principal Raven Darkholme. The Brotherhood, consisting of Toad, Blob, Avalanche and Rogue sat outside her office as she spoke with their main benefactor, Magneto. "I'm honored that you've come."

"I'm not here for your little 'Student Body Meeting', Mystique." He told her in a condescending tone. He set a hologram projector between them, on top of her desk. An image of the costumed Quicksilver appeared. "Behold!"

Mystique looked at the figure. "Ah, so this is the Speed Demon I've been hearing about." Already a thousand plans on how to use the boy's powers formed in her mind.

Magneto explained. "Pietro Maximoff." He said the name as if it meant nothing. Just another pawn in his game against Xavier. But he added, "He is of _particular_ interest to me. I have waited for just the right moment to approach this young man. And _now_ is the time."

Mystique looked up at Magneto saying, "Then we shall extend the hand of _friendship_ to the boy." It had worked with the other four. Mystique felt certain that her usual tactics would gain her a new addition to the Brotherhood easily.

But Magneto said, "It will not be that easy. He believes he needs no one. However, there may be a way." Magneto moved his hand and the figure of Evan Daniels appeared next to his son's.

"Yes?" Mystique urged Magento to continue. She could only fulfill his plan to the letter if he told her what he required.

"Young Pietro has long had a grudge-rivalry against Evan Daniels."

Mystique realized she had seen this boy around her campus recently. "The new student Xaiver enrolled here last week!"

"Yes," Magneto confirmed. But Charles being in possession of his son's hated rival was only half the plan. "Pietro has recently taken the advantage in that competition, and I believe Mr. Daniels would like to...settle the score."

Mystique's eye narrowed and she grinned in pre-triumph. "Well then, I know exactly how to bring them together."

"Excellent." Magneto's own eyes narrowed beneath his helmet. "But there is one last piece to this plan." Magneto moved his hand once more, and Crystal Philip's figure appeared between the two boys.

"And who is this lovely young thing?" Mystique asked.

"Crystal Philips, a strong-spirited child with control over the wind." Magneto watched as Principal Darkholme's eyes grew wide in amazement. He knew she was thinking of nurturing this girl's powers to one day rival Storm's. "I want you to keep an eye on these three. Crystal serves our purpose for now, but I do not want her loyalties to switch."

"So she's that important?"

"Enough so that she devised a plan to capture Pietro. Her bargain came with a price, but the rewards I see ahead are more than worth it." The tone of Magnetos's voice... it sounded like he was almost proud of this little mutant girl. To say Mystique was offended by receiving no note for her own efforts was saying the least. "May I ask how it ties in with the other two?"

To say Magneto didn't take well to any kind of insubordination was also saying very little. "No, you may not. Just know that if all goes a certain way, you might receive two new members to the Brotherhood, instead of just one."

Again, Mystique felt she was being undermined. But she knew she could not go against Magneto. Yet.

* * *

Back at the Xavier Institute, Evan had just finished his fifth run through his training course when Kitty Pride, aka Shadowcat, called in from the observation room. "Spyke!" Evan had taken the name Crystal used to call him. "Coach just called. Says you gotta come to the gym, you have a game tonight."

Perplexed, Evan took off his helmet saying, "There wasn't one on the schedule."

"Well, there is now." Kitty replied, "Coach says Principal Darkholme, like, put it together last minute. Says he wants you 'suited in one hour, you're starting against PS 104.'"

Even's eyes went wide. That was his old school! And if the basketball team was coming here, then so was _he_. Nightcrawler teleported next to Evan, excited. "Dude! You get to play against your alma mater!" Somehow Kurt had missed the talk about Evan's reason for coming here and the event that led to it. Jean and Scott shared a concerned look. They knew Evan was still out for revenge.

"Yeah..." Evan replied to Kurt. This was what he had been training so hard all week for. Forget about the game, he was ready to get even with Quicksilver. Behind him, Scott and Jean looked on disapproving.

Evan went up to his room to get his things and changed out of his X-Men uniform. When he was in his regular clothes, he heard a ping coming from his computer. Not even thinking, he went to answer it, figuring it was an email from his mom or dad telling him about the game. To his surprise it wasn't an email and it wasn't from his parents.

It was a video message from Crystal.

"Hey there, Spikey!" She waved meekly.

"Chrys?" Evan was surprised, and a little embarrassed. He had thought about calling her but-

"I recorded this on my camera earlier... I guess if you didn't want to forgive me for what happened, you could just ignore this and maybe save it for later."

"Oh..." He said disappointed. This was a recording.

"Evan I left a camera at school to record anything that happened that night. When I did it, I thought that maybe we could get an ID on your locker thief's face and show someone. I had no idea it would be Pietro..." She looked and sounded so sad at saying his name. "Let me fill you in on what happened after you left: I know I'm partly to blame for this. I knew about both of you having powers, Evan. Pietro told me before you and made me swear not to tell any other person or I would lose him. And then you got your powers... And I thought that keeping your secret just as air-tight would protect you both. But it didn't... In that way, I'm to blame for all of this..."

"No..." Evan said to the screen. He might have been a little mad at Crystal earlier this week. But he didn't want her to blame herself! This was Maximoff's fault, not hers.

Crystal continued. "After you left, like, _right_ after, I called Pietro and asked him to come meet up with me." Evan sat waiting on the edge of his seat. What had happened? Oh, knowing Crystal...! "Let's just say Pietro will be lucky if he can heal _and_ learn fast. I broke up with him."

"YES!" Evan pumped his fist in the air. This was the best news he had gotten all week! Crystal dumped Maximoff hard! "Woo-hoo!"

"And..." Crystal looked nervous on the screen for a second. She was hesitating to tell him something. "My dad pulled me out of school." Huh? Because of that? "Things were only going to get uglier there, the rumors those numbskrulls keep spreading! Evan, a lot changed for me that day. But I want you to know the one thing that hasn't!" She lifted the camera and smiled that warm friendly smile at him. "I still want to be friends with you. I know we can't go back to the way things were, friendly fighting and sneaking into movies. But if you ever want see me again... I know we'll have a lot to talk about. Beat him at his own game, buddy. I miss you." And the message ended there.

Evan fell down in his chair absorbing what he had just heard. Crystal wasn't involved with Quicksilver, and was threw with him from now on. "Man... and just when I thought things were settling in." Evan sighed.

"You had a thing for her?" Jean Grey stood in the doorway to Evan's room. Evan's head shot up, but he didn't stop Jean from coming in and sitting in his desk chair. "I could tell back when you first agreed to come. She cares about you."

"Yeah," Evan admitted scratching the back of his head. "And... I was cool with that. I mean, at the time I thought: 'They've known each other longer, they're both human, both used to be made fun of.'" When he faced Quicksilver back at the lockers, Evan had wondered how he could have hidden this from Crystal and how she would react to her boyfriend being a super-powered criminal. He got his answer. Evan felt no guilt over being happy about their break-up.

Jean saw snippets of Evan and Crystal's life from his mind. She didn't want to pry, she just wanted to see how she could help Evan. "You still care about her..." Jean observed. She didn't need her powers to tell that. "That's why you didn't tell her who the guy that framed you really was."

Evan nodded. It looked like she had still found out. He knew Crystal was smarter than him, in a lot of ways. She was loyal, that's the reason she hadn't told anyone about their powers. Evan suddenly realized something. He jumped up and ran behind Jean to replay the video at its end.

Crystal's recording replayed. "Beat him at his own game, buddy." Rewind. "Beat him at his own game." Rewind. "Beat him at his own game."

Evan beamed. "Aw, Crys! Ya come through even now!" Evan looked over at Jean with determination. "It's game time."

* * *

It was night time at Bayville High. Students of the school were already filing into the gym while the visiting team was just getting off the bus. The last one to step off was a smug, white-haired boy.

"Hey, Maximoff!" Pietro was briefly surprised to hear Evan's angry voice, but immediately recovered.

"Well, well! Out of jail already?" He said snidely, walking up to his former friend. "Or is this miserable _dump_ part of your punishment?"

Evan was all business. Vengeful, angry business. "We've got a score to settle, Pietro!" Evan lunged to grab him, but Pietro sped behind him and pushed him down.

"As usual: too slow! Props for the attitude. Might be hope for ya, Daniels." Evan had never been the aggressive type. Pietro always thought that was what made him so weak, even as a mutant. He was afraid to use his powers against anyone. Evan didn't have the 'practice' Pietro had been having for years with his powers.

Pietro arrogant attitude quickly changed when Scott Summers, aka Cyclops' red shades turned him around into their sight. "Hey! What's going on here?" Jean was standing right behind Scott, standing tall like the senior she was.

Evan got himself off the ground and said to Scott. "Nothing I can't handle!" He was really itching for this fight. He'd lost everything because of this guy!

"Is this the guy who was stealing from the lockers?" Jean asked, only for confirmation. She knew all along that Evan was innocent.

" _Stay_ out of this." Evan threatened slowly.

"Is that true?" Scott tried to sound neutral.

Pietro couldn't tell if these two had powers or were just some nosy seniors, but either way he had only one reaction. "Actually? Yeah!" he swatted Scott's hand off him. "Yeah, it was me! I trashed those lockers. What? You gonna do something about it?"

Scott grabbed Pietro by the arm, "Look, I think you better come with us-" before Scott could finish, Pietro took hold of _his_ arm and tossed Scott around to the ground.

"I don't think so." Pietro stood over Scott, again he had used his powers to get him out of trouble. Again he had attacked someone who posed no real threat to him to warrant it. Evan had had enough at this point.

"That's _it_ , Pietro! You're going down this time!" Evan ran up to punch him.

Pietro easily sped out of the way mocking Evan, "Ooo! Sounds like a challenge! C'mon Daniels, let's see what ya got." Pietro ran off, stepping on Evan's head and dashing down the street. Evan pulled out his X-Man uniform from his bag and took off after him on his skateboard.

While Scott and Jean both agreed that, "When you're with the X-Men, you're never alone." and took off after Evan, another figure peeked out from the shadowed corner of the school. She had heard and seen everything.

"Time to see if that practice I got in was enough to get back at my ex and make the audition!" Crystal summoned a small wind to carry her up to the roof. She released it when she was above the building and then summoned the wind again to project herself forward. She took off in the direction the other mutants were going.

Crystal didn't have enough control of her powers to keep her flying for long, but just for long enough to track her two boys to an area of the city where the roof were all close enough together. She stayed out of sight, and listened for now while her powers recharged. Pietro was tearing up the street leaving cars ruined in his wake.

She heard Scott call out to his teammate, "Jean, he can't run if his feet can't touch the ground!" _Good plan!_ Crystal didn't know what Scott and Jean's powers were exactly, but when she saw Pietro stop mid-laugh and was lifted off the ground, she had a good guess.

In wonder, Crystal leaned over the edge of the roof she was on. "She can do that without any wind..." Maybe Crystal was easy to impress at this point. The fight wasn't over though. Payback was still overdue.

Pietro was confused and scared at being lifted off the ground, until he started spinning himself around in the air rapidly. Crystal gasped and then growled, "Oh, not cool, Pietro." That was her power!

"I can't hold him!" Jean struggled out.

Unseen, Pietro's evil laughter echoed out in the street. "Hold onto _this_ , baby! It's twister time!"

 _Let's turn this fight around._ Crystal stood on the edge of the roof and extended her arms out to the center of the swirling wind where she knew Quicksilver was. She felt the pull of her element, with all her might she willed the wild wind to blow in the opposite direction of Pietro's whirlwind. She had to slow him down. _You're in my turf now, Pietro! Let's see how you like a taste of your own medicine!_

The twister Pietro created was strong enough to lift heavy cars and send them tumbling. Knowing that she had just learned how to conjure a wind strong enough to only carry herself, Crystal put the entire concentration of her being into her counter-wind. Crystal gritted her teeth and groaned both against the wind she was fighting and the wind she was fighting to control. She heard the X-men crying out as they were being pushed back by the wind too! Crystal called out when she opened her eyes to see him holding onto a streetlight and dodging debris. "Evan!"

Evan looked up at his name being called out. He saw Crystal on the roof. He called back to her. "Crystal! Get out of here!" What was she even doing here in the first place?

Pietro heard the commotion going on, he heard her voice and Evan calling out to Crystal. _She's here too?_ For the briefest second, Pietro paused in his spinning to see where she was. And that was all the time Crystal needed to gain the upper hand. There was no other forces stopping her from spinning capturing Quicksilver in a condensed ball of wind. As the cars, and extra wind died down around the street, yet Quicksilver was being tossed around inside the ball, he cried out, "What's going on here!?"

Crystal called back furiously, "Payback for screwing over your friends, Maximoff!" She couldn't hold control for much longer, so she quickly sent the ball of air up high over the buildings before slamming it right back down into the street! She heard Pietro cry out in pain from the landing. _I hope that hurts twice as much as this headache._ Crystal staggered back, onto the roof, holding her head to ease the pounding. She had over used her powers; she could only hope there was an escape ladder or stairway close by. She leaned against her arms to see what was happening below again.

Down on the street Quicksilver staggered to get up against the building Crystal was recovering above on. Spyke came up running, and aimed several spikes from his arms. They pinned Quicksilver up against the building.

As he struggled, Pietro cried out, "I-I can't get loose! I can't get loose!"

"Stop whining..." Crystal groaned even though no one could hear her.

Evan, Scott and Jean all walked over to stand triumphant in front of their captured enemy. "Not so fast now. Are ya, _Quicksilver?_ "

Though Evan had beaten him this round, Pietro knew he still had what really mattered: Evan would never recover from his initial defeat, Pietro would get out of this one easy. "Yeah? What good's it do you, _Daniels?_ You still can't prove I got ya in trouble!"

However, Evan had one last trick up his sleeve. "Ooo! Sounds like a challenge." Evan produced a voice recorder from his belt. "I've got it all right here." He replayed the recording of Pietro from when they were all outside the school with him confessing to the crime. Crystal realized that the whole confrontation had been a ruse. All to get Pietro to gloat like he always did. Evan had beaten Pietro at his own game. She smiled in satisfaction.

"Although," Evan said, as he put the recorder away. "To be fair, this wasn't my idea. Did Crystal hit your good side when she dumped you?"

Crystal couldn't see Pietro's eyes quiver at the mention of their break up. She did hear more sounds of him struggling harder before the police sirens came out and the other four ducked out of sight. With her headaches subsiding, Crystal thought it would be a good time to look for another way down when she heard a voice in her head say:

 _JJJJ: Stay where you are. We'll come get you._

"Wuh- What...?" The voice... why did it sound like that girl's? Jean?

A moment later, Crystal saw three figure fly up from the alleyway. The first one to reach was the person she most wanted to see. "Chrys!" Evan enveloped her in such a big hug that he almost lifted her off the ground! "Whoa man! Girl, what are you doing here? That- That wind thing! How did you?"

Crystal chuckled as she hugged Evan back. "I see you got my email. And... I'm hoping this means you still want to be friends with me?"

Evan stepped back, placing his hands on Crystal's shoulders and looking right at her eyes. "Chrys... I never thought what happened was your fault. I guess I was mad at you not telling me about Quicksilver-"

"He's new!" Crystal quickly said, " _Pietro_ told me about his powers, but he never said anything to me about how he was using them. Let's just say I thought I lost _two_ of my favorite people the day you left."

Evan held back his embarrassed blush, thankful it was nighttime. "Those are some pretty impressive powers you used back there." Jean politely walked up to two of them.

Crystal suddenly felt shy with this older girl talking to her and began fidgeting with her hands. "O-Oh? Um... so, did I pass the audition?"

Scott and Jean looked confused, but it was Evan who dared to ask. "Audition?"

"Yeah," Crystal had no problems talking to Evan. "I told you a lot changed after you left. Like, right after. I didn't think you would believe me if I told you over the phone so..." She looked towards Jean who was joined by Scott. "Can I come to the Institute too?" she pleaded.

Scott looked at Jean and they both shared a smile. Scott walked up to Crystal and held out his hand to her, like he did with Evan. "We'd be happy to have you." Crystal smiled as she shook back.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

The Bayville holding cells had a new occupant. Pietro Maximoff, in for charges back at PS104 and for destruction of Bayville city streets. He had a holding cell all to himself as he was due to be transferred home for further processing and be put on trial there. All the while, he made it known that he was not happy to be confined.

He pushed and jumped around the bars like a monkey, hoping he could find a weak point on the iron. "Hey! Let me out of here! I want out of here!"

"Hahaha!" a gleeful giggle, came from a corner of the room. Out stepped Crystal Philips holding her camera while recording Pietro in his cell. "Aw, you're so cute when you're throwing a _tantrum_!"

Pietro felt a lot of things about seeing his ex-girlfriend again. Shock, anger, and embarrassment were the most apparent. "You! What are you doing here, Crystal!?"

Crystal smiled as she continued to hold out her camera, standing well out of his reach. "I just wanted to get another memory of how all this went down. You committed vandalism, lied to the police and to Evan and to me, and you lost every single friend just to have a thrill-trip. Tell me, Pietro: how's life turning out for you?"

Pietro snarled at her. "You're lucky these bars are keeping us apart, Crystal! No way could you have gotten someone like me in here without playing dirty."

Crystal's grin grew even wider. This is what she brought the camera for. "Someone like you? Someone with super speed? Or do you mean like someone with mind powers, laser-beam eyes or someone who can shoot bones out of his body?" She paused, raising an eyebrow for dramatic effect. "Yeah, those guys are great Pietro, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?" He angrily challenged.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you forgot being up in the air, tossed around like a leaf and then slam-dunked into the concrete?" He looked at her, wondering where she was going with this. Then he realized what she was saying. Only three mutants had been fighting him, but four different powers were used to take him down.

"So what? Evan's Aunt came to help her little boy out." Pietro knew about Storm, she was legendary in the mutant world. Though he hadn't known she was related to Evan until recently.

"Nope." Crystal answered him, matching his level of smug. She looked round the room, oddly enough, this part of the building wasn't equipped with security cameras. _Or is this part of the deal?_ "But, hey. You've got time to figure it out!" From where she was standing, Crystal blew him a kiss, with it came a strong wind that knocked Pietro all the way to the back of his cell.

Pietro's jaw practically dropped to the floor and his eyes bulged as he tried to talk. "T-T-T-Tha- you're a-but- and then-a-and- when- but-but-but-!"

Crystal shut off her camera. "Yep, that alone was worth it. I'll see ya later, _Quicksilver_!" She turned and skipped away before Pietro's next visitor came in. As she left, Crystal whispered into the shadows, "He's all yours."

* * *

 ** _Daytime... at the Mansion..._**

All the X-kids were out in the pool. Even Prof. Xavier and Storm were out enjoying the weather. Kurt teleported from above the pool and cannon-balled right in, causing Kitty to be flipped over on her floaty.

"Congratulations, Evan," Prof. X said standing next to the pool with Evan's aunt. "I understand that you've been cleared of all charges."

"Yeah," Evan smiled up at the professor, getting out of the pool. "It feels good to have that off my record. Thanks for all your help professor. And for letting Crystal move in on short notice."

Crystal wasn't downstairs for the pool-party because 1) she never packed a swimsuit and 2) she was still settling in. Finishing her email back to her father to confirm she was now living in the Xavier _Mansion_ , Crystal opened up the window to let the cool breeze blow her hair back. Crystal was happy to be here, it felt so... new and welcoming. There were boys and girls here around her age, and Evan seemed to be happy to have here. He had even said her being a mutant at the Institute meant he really had no reason to go back to New York! While she was still upset about the official end of their trio, Crystal was happy she at least had Evan back and the potential to start anew.

While the thought of possibly seeing Pietro again lingered in the back of her mind, Crystal decided that she would worry about that later. A lot later. Tomorrow she would be enrolled in a new high school, and she had a training session with Evan's aunt tomorrow too! She felt free, happy, yet like she was still waiting for more to come. "So this is evolution." Crystal mused, looking out towards the sky. "Huh, it's not so bad."

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Not sure which side Crystal is on? Good!

The poll will stay up for any late-comers, hopefully Crystal's side will have been determined by then.

See ya'all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: It's been too long, but I'm back.**_

 _ **This chapter takes place during the Forge episode. #7.**_

* * *

 **Ch 6: Cloudy Crystal**

The Charles Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters was situated near a cliff overlooking the sea, near a small forest, and open grass area all nicely locked away behind a fence towards the front of the mansion. Crystal learned that there was a specially designed training room beneath this impressive house called the Danger Room, where the resident students could learn to control their abilities. She learned this from Evan who, in the excitement of her moving into the mansion, told her everything. Crystal could tell he was happy for her, but still had to adjust to the idea that she was a mutant too. Crystal, herself, was still wrapping her head around it.

She was surprised to hear that she would be going to a regular high school. She had thought that all her learning, both mutant and academic, would be taught right there at the mansion. She was sitting in her new room with Evan when he told her. "The Professor says we need to know how to blend in with humans. Something about we're still part of that community or something."

Crystal asked, "But we have to hide our powers?" She shrugged and reasoned, "Well, I guess I don't mind. I'd probably go crazy if I was completely cut off from the world. And it was nice of your Aunt to give me a lesson."

"Yeah, Aunty O's really cool. Don't tell her I said that." Evan said. Crystal rolled her eyes at him. "Just givin' ya a heads ups, Chrys, the one to watch your mouth with is Wolverine. Dude's got a temper on him."

"Worse than yours?" Crystal smiled putting away some her clothes into her new dresser.

Evan wasn't joking though. "Way worse. All about the training. All claws."

Crystal got the hint. "Noted, Evan." Crystal looked around her new room. It was much bigger than her old one. There was even a view! All her old window showed was the next door neighbor's house. Storm (Crystal knew about the code names thing) had told her it was all hers for now, but not to be surprised if she received a roommate later on. Walking over to Evan, Crystal plopped down on the bed next to him. Sighing, she said, "This is just so unreal!"

Evan smiled over at her. Crystal was having fun with this. Which was good, because after yesterday, he never wanted to be on the receiving end of her rage! Storm seemed to be especially happy that there was a student with similar powers to her own. Everyone hoped that would mean an easier progression. Crystal and Evan would also be in the same school again! Crystal got her schedule ahead of time, and they even shared two classes together. All in all, Evan was finally thinking that coming to the Institute was the best thing ever!

It was only around ten, Evan and the rest of the X-men had already gone to school. While Crystal was registered, she wouldn't be going to school until tomorrow. The Professor wanted to be sure that Crystal could control her powers enough. He, Storm and Wolverine would run her through some tests first to see how strong she was and what triggered her powers when she needed them. Out by the cliff, Crystal stood the mansion's faculty. As she stood there in her own 'civilian' clothes, the other three were either dressed in uniform or formal wear.

"Uhhhhh..."Crystal started to ask.

"Uniform ain't optional. But you have to earn it." Wolverine said to her.

Her unasked question answered, Crystal turned her attention to Storm and Professor X. "We just want you to feel comfortable when displaying your powers." The Professor explained, "Ordinarily we would send you through a test run in the Danger room to assess your skills, however, Storm and I believe it would be more beneficial-"

Wolverine cut him off, "Show us what you got and then we'll give ya yer stripes."

 _Okay, I think I get the dynamic for these two. But what about Evan's aunt?_ Storm wasn't even phased by Wolverine's impatience. Still looking so composed, she stepped forward and spoke directly to Crystal. "Crystal, if you don't mind, could you tell me how you discovered your powers?"

Crystal thought that this question might come up, so she had her answer already. "It... happened right after you and Evan left, Storm... I went and broke up with Pietro-"

"And how did you feel when that happened?"

 _What? Well... okay._ "Um... really mad. I was sad, confused, I felt betrayed..." This was very uncomfortable for Crystal to talk about. "But... It also felt good... and bad. I mean, I lost Evan and Pietro all at once. I was... upset. But at the same time I felt..." Crystal searched for the right word. "Untethered?" Memories of her meeting with Magneto came to her mind. He had called her breaking free of her friends her evolution. What she had felt that day had been new for sure, but if she had to say Crystal's overall feeling about that time were... "It's like I felt bad for losing something, but it was a long-time-coming sort of thing." She wasn't even sure if her explanation made any sense.

Yet Prof. X didn't seem like he disapproved of her answer. "This may surprise you Crystal, but more often than not a mutant's powers reveal themselves under severe stress or emotional turmoil." Right from the moment Crystal saw Prof. Xavier she felt so at ease. She thought that maybe it was because she was used to being around a wheel-chaired father-figure. It seemed like he didn't even need telepathy to get into her head, the way he talked to everyone, with understanding and respect, made others want to respond the same way back.

"Well..." Crystal knew it wasn't the 'sad' emotions that triggered her powers. She had only started cheering up lately when she finally met Evan and came to join the X-men. "So... I'm not _exactly_ sure how to do this wind thing."

"Porcupine might beg to differ." Wolverine stated. Evan, backed up by Jean and Scott, had told the adults everything about Crystal helping them catch Quicksilver. "Daniels got the bare gist of his powers in less than a week of hard training," Wolverine walked right up to Crystal's with his trademark I-don't-trust-you growl, "and then you come in with only a few day's powers and knock that little speedster on his rear."

Crystal glared back, but it was a defensive kind of glare. Wolverine reminded her of some of her dad's army buddies. Her sweet, tough, rugged uncles taught her to punch, kick and aim. For the first time, Crystal didn't stutter or hesitate. "Cause I was training my own butt of back in New York whenever I could! I feel like I've explained this a hundred times, but this sudden change was all too convenient. Evan was able to hide his powers for two years so he had some control over them from self-teaching, and Piet- Quicksilver, had years of overestimating himself. And my powers are different from theirs. I didn't want to destroy my entire house by accident!"

How dare this man question all her hard work? Crystal was proud of the progress she had made on her own. She knew she needed help. Of course she had limits. But she _wanted_ to prove she was worth everyone's time. She might not have wanted her powers, but they provided her a new chance. Crystal stood with her arms folded, glaring up at Wolverine. Maybe if she had known about the man's reputation she would have backed off, but Crystal had a certain stubbornness that wouldn't let her pride of all her hard work be shaken. She'll do the work, she'll take the chance, and _no one_ can tell her she can't do it.

He didn't smile, but Wolverine silently approved of her response. She was stubborn like Porcupine. Storm came up and stood between the two of them. "There's nothing wrong with that, Crystal. In fact that shows how hard you've worked. You should be proud of how you learned to handle your powers in so short a time." Wolverine rolled his eyes at Ororo's coddling as he went back over to Charles.

Now having Crystal all to herself, Storm spoke face-to-face to the child. "Crystal, your power is strong and can be very dangerous if left unchecked."

"But I can't just shut off my emotions!" Then Crystal asked, "Can I?"

"Of course not." Storm assured her. "Our emotions are part of what makes us human. Likely, your powers responded to your distress and created the wind from your subconscious. My powers are the same. I lose control of my focus and my feelings take over, the result is a great flux in my powers. The results are devastating to say the least." By the tone of her voice, Crystal could tell Storm was recalling some times when she lost control of her powers. If anything, her face showed it was not worth it. Then the woman recovered and said, "So I will be your aid through your training. Aerokinesis 101."

With that Storm took Crystal by the hand and guided her over to the edge of the cliff. Crystal looked down to see the waves below crashing up against the rock. "Am I supposed to jump?" Crystal asked, slightly terrified.

Storm just lightly laughed. "No, I want you to fly." Storm merely kicked off the ground and floated up just a short way away. "Call on the wind to lift you up and over to me. Aerokinesis is the extention of your will. Your powers activate in times when you feel you are in danger and need to defend yourself or others. If you start to fall I can easily catch you. For now just go up."

Crystal couldn't help but stare up at Storm for a moment. She made it look and sound so easy. Storm obviously had been doing tricks with the wind and weather long before the girl before her was even born. Crystal took a deep breath and said, "Okay... I'll try."

Doing what Storm asked, Crystal focused a little. _Okay wind, carry me up._ The only wind blowing was the one Storm had summoned. _Come on, I can feel you there. Just take me off the ground a little!_ With no results, Crystal's thoughts became more frustrated. _You worked last night until you gave me a headache! You've dropped me in the park and torn apart my room but you won't do a simple little request! Get me off the ground!_

Crystal growled in frustration. "Urgh! I can't do it!"

Storm came back and lightly landed in front of Crystal. She began by assuring the girl, "It's alright, Crystal. These tests are only for you to learn how your power works. Perhaps you're tired from your adventures last night?"

"No!" Crystal protested, "I feel fine! My powers only quit until I get a serious headache and I have to stop. I don't have a headache and I can't even feel my powers!"

Prof. X had been silently listening to Crystal as she focused before. She had done exactly as Storm told her. "Hold on, Crystal." Prof. X calmly wheeled himself up. "You said that you can 'feel' your powers. Can you tell me what that means?"

"Yes, Professor." Crystal spoke more evenly as she tried to explain it. "It's kind of hard to describe, but whenever I tried commanding the air back home, it didn't always come to me. It's like... I don't know, like I need to feel a connection before I can do anything. And even then I can only use my powers for a few minutes."

The Professor brought his hand to his chin, thinking this through. "I see." This was very interesting to Charles Xavier. At first he had assumed that Storm and Crystal would be able to work on the child's powers together based on their similarity. They both commanded a force of nature, yet unlike Storm, Crystal could not access it at will. "This brings up quite a bit for us to consider. Perhaps we should run some tests in the Danger Room after all. I'm sorry to say, Crystal, but we may have to delay your entry to Bayville High for a short time..."

From behind the Professor, Wolverine watched as the little girl's face dropped in disappointment. Sheesh, all this pressure over the kid trying to fly on command! Chuck and Storm were being way too pen and paper about this when she had already done it. Wolverine strode right past the Professor and stood right in front of the windrider. The Professor became silent and Storm walked behind to stand with her friend. The way Crystal looked at Wolverine, she was intimidated, but she wasn't backing down. She stood there looking up at him like he was about to insult her. The girl had fire.

"Just do what ya did on that roof." Wolverine said.

Crystal stood still for a moment, nodded once, and then turned back to the cliff. The adults stood behind her, waiting. There was a good wind blowing, Crystal could feel it on her skin. That wasn't the connection she was waiting for. She spread out her hands and opened her palms out to the ocean, like she was catching the breeze in her hand. The wind couldn't be stopped by her hands, it could only be redirected. It could be present in a silence or roaring in chaos. There was no limit to its form or place on Earth.

It was the freest thing in existence.

To take it on, to work with it, Crystal had to feel that same kind of freedom. When she could _feel_ it there Crystal knew she was in control. _I know you're there. You're all around here. Lift me up. All of you._

The breeze suddenly picked up. Storm and Wolverine felt the change and the Professor shielded his eyes from the gust. They watched as Crystal's clothes were whipped around by the wind, her hair blowing behind her. Then slowly, she was lifted off the ground. Just an inch at first, and then Crystal shot off like a rocket in to the sky. "Wa-hoo!" Spreading her arms like an eagle Crystal spiraled, flipped and twirled up in the sky! "Yeah!"

Wolverine looked up at her proudly. "Yep. You're welcome, Chuck."

"Fascinating." The Professor said in wonder. "Could it be possible that visually similar mutant abilities have different forms of access?"

Storm looked on with a more serious expression. "That could be one explanation." Storm had to admit that she was a little disappointed that Logan had helped the girl. And it seemed that their powers weren't quite the same after all. Then again, she was still flying. Storm took off to join Crystal leaving the two men on the ground.

* * *

Crystal enjoyed her freedom, forgetting about those watching below. "Ha ha! I've never done _this_ before!" Storm looked on as the girl had her fun. She was playing. Storm did find that rather cute. A little elemental just floating up in the clouds like it was her new playground.

Storm gracefully flew up to Crystal, thinking they should get back to the others. Crystal, however, had other ideas. When she saw Storm coming to get her, Crystal took a deep breath and blew. The wind from her mouth blew like a funnel down, around and behind Storm, making the woman's black cape fly up and block off her sight. Crystal giggled as Storm struggled to remove it off her head.

Crystal giggled again as she did a flip in the air and flew off. Finally throwing her cape back behind her, Storm shook her head but smiled in mirth. "So this little imp wants to play? Alright."

Storm took off after Crystal. Storm flew a length higher and slightly behind the blonde so that she would not be seen. Storm moved one hand in front of her, creating her own funnel and sending down. Unaware, Crystal looked down over the sea. She didn't feel the least bit afraid. It felt so good to be up there. There was no hard Earth beneath her feet, there wasn't _anything_ beneath her feet! Crystal's father had asked her why she wasn't terrified when she first took off flying. Crystal's response had been: 'I'm afraid of falling, not flying.' It was true. Crystal was absolutely afraid of nothing up in the air!

That is, until she found herself enveloped by a mysterious wind! "Hey!" Crystal cried out. She couldn't control being spun around!

Storm just smiled as she manipulated the wind to her will. "Crystal, you little delight. But you aren't the master here~." Storm only meant to keep Crystal in the air tunnel for a few seconds, and then release her. Storm was just having a little fun! It had been years since she had actually used her powers for fun. Before Crystal she hadn't even found someone to fly with, let alone ride the wind with.

At first Crystal was enjoying this too. She knew it was Storm who had her trapped. Her competitive nature, however, wouldn't allow her to stay trapped for long. _How nice of Storm to provide the air!_ Crystal smiled to herself as she brought the air and seemingly cradled it to her chest. She then released it in one giant burst, freeing her! She looked over at Storm who had a look of mixed surprise and amusement. Crystal was feeling pretty proud too.

And then she fell.

"Heeeeeellllllppppp!" Crystal couldn't get her powers to come back, so she called out to Storm.

Immediately acting, Storm dove down after Crystal. Extending her arms out as they both plummeted towards the sea, Storm called out. "Crystal, take my hand! Crystal!"

Crystal's hands were already out in front of her. But she wasn't even trying to reach for Storm. Her arms waved back and forth like she had no control over them. Like she wasn't even awake. That was because, when she saw Storm, flying at her with her hair going in every direction, a jolt ran through Crystal's body. And something like a dream overshadowed her sight.

 _The sky was dark and should have been filled with stars. Instead Crystal saw flames before her eyes. Flames and a city. A city with people running in panic. Crystal felt scared, absolutely terrified. She knew because the only reason she was moving was someone pulling her arm and making her run forward. Hopefully taking her away from the flames._

 _The image changed._

 _The sky was clearer now. No more smoke and flames. Wind was rushing past Crystal's ears as she clung onto something. Another person. "Crystal?" The person she was hanging onto said her name. But the voice echoed so much in crystal head she could just barely tell it was another child. Crystal saw more red, like the flames. Then suddenly, Crystal was falling._

 _"_ _Crystal!"_

 _The flames reached after her as she fell out of the sky it seemed. She fell. The flames and other child faded from her sight. Darkness followed._

"Crystal!" Storm had just managed to catch up to Crystal and grab her while they were still up high. "Crystal, that was not funny! What were you-? Crystal...?" Crystal hung herself around Storm's shoulders. Storm could hear the girl breathing in and out as if in panic and there was even a slight sobbing sound. "Crystal?" Storm wrapped her arms around the girl comfortingly. Like she had with Evan when he was very small. "What happened? Hold on, I'll take you back to the mansion." Storm flew her back to the cliff where the Professor and wolverine were waiting for them.

* * *

A distances away, well out of range for the Professor and Wolverine to tell he was there, Pietro had ditched school to see what his father said was true. Sure enough, he had seen Crystal frolicking through the air with Storm. At first Pietro had felt deeply betrayed when he heard this. She was with the _X-men_! She was with Evan and his father's greatest enemy/best friend? _Yeah, I will never understand that._

But what Pietro had thought when he saw Crystal here was that she somehow looked even more beautiful. Her hair was defying the laws of gravity as it followed the path of her flight. When it hit the sun, her hair almost resembled angel wings. Crystal herself looked like an angel. Pietro heard her laugh; the sweet melodic sound that was so infectious. He couldn't see her face, but he knew she was happy.

And then that witch. Storm, had dropped her! Pietro nearly took off running to catch her before he stopped himself. "Hmph!" Pietro crossed his arms and leaned against the nearest tree. "Why should I care? I don't! Icouldn'tcareless!" Crystal was a traitor. She had chosen Evan over him and then became a mutant for those goody-goody X-men. Pietro thought that Crystal had been a mutant for more than just a few days. Since she had kept Evan a secret so well, she must have also kept her own powers quiet!

For how long though?

By the way she had just used them, she still might be just above an amateur. But how could two active mutants been right under his nose for years and Pietro not know?! Then have the ability to take him down? It wouldn't happen next time, Pietro swore to that. And Crystal... his father had ordered Pietro never to harm her. _Hey, he didn't say to stay away from her._ Which slightly disturbed the speedster as he ran back to school.

What plans did Magneto have for this elemental belle?

* * *

Later at the mansion, Crystal was sent to take a rest in her room. Prof. X and Wolverine had seen her fall, and Crystal was shaking from the images she had seen. "What was that?" Crystal wondered staring up at the ceiling. She had fallen before with her powers (quite recently too) and nothing had happened. Was it because Storm was there? Or maybe it was because Crystal had snuck into the wrong movie and just randomly pulled up these images. She groaned, covering her eyes with her arm. "What am I gonna do?" The images seemed so real, overlapping reality and yet seemed so distant.

What was worse was that Crystal felt she had completely screwed up her powers test. She had actually cried, and Storm had needed to carry her back! While the Professor and Storm had assured her that everything was okay, Crystal couldn't help but feel that she had failed. "If they happen again I'll just block them out!" Crystal declared, sitting up. "I'll just have to explain to the Professor that it never happened before and it won't ever again." Crystal got off her bed and started walking to the Professor's office.

As she approached the closed to door, Crystal got ready to knock when she heard the Professor's voice. "...concerning. Crystal had amazing control for being so new a mutant, though when she fell she seemed almost traumatized."

She could hear them from the keyhole. Curious, Crystal listened in. Storm spoke next. "It isn't a fear of heights, I can assure you of that, Charles. But she did tell us how she controls her powers. I would feel comfortable with her going to the school tomorrow and then begin her Danger Room training."

Crystal smiled. It sounded like Storm thought she was ready, and Crystal did understand why the Professor was concerned. She thought now would be a good time to knock and announce her presences when the third voice said, "Ya just gonna stand out there all day, Goldy Locks?"

Wolverine.

Crystal shuddered from the shock of being found out. She nervously laughed as she opened the door. "Sorry, I heard you all talking and didn't want to interrupt." Storm and Prof. X seemed to buy it, Wolverine was a bit harder to read.

"That's quite alright, Crystal." The Professor assured her. "Did you by any chance hear what we were talking about?"

"I heard your voices, but I wasn't listening that closely." She lied.

"Well, then," The Professor said, "would you mind telling us about how you feel about going back to the world tomorrow?"

Crystal thought about it for a second and said, "Um... I guess if there's no real problem with my powers?"

That was when Storm chimed in. "I am a little concerned about earlier." She was referring to Crystal fall back to Earth. If Storm hadn't been there the girl would have had a very damaging fall.

Crystal quickly replied. "Yes! Uh, that... That's never happened before. I think I just went into shock from the height. I don't think that's likely to happen at school, is it? I mean, I don't do a lot of sports or anything that would need me to fall over five feet, right?"

Professor X picked up on her nervousness. He didn't try to pry into her mind, partly because of his ethics and partly because Crystal seemed to trying her best at being open. She wanted to learn how to use her powers and she also wanted to continue leading a normal life. He didn't see any real need to keep her from one either.

"If there is, we can write you a note." Was the Professor's attempt at a joke. Both Wolverine and Storm sent him an odd look. "I will call the school and ask one of the other students to pick up your schedule today. Your books should arrive with the mail."

Everything seemed to be coming together. Crystal clasped her hands together in excitement and went to go walk out.

Then the Professor recalled one last thing. "Oh, and Crystal?"

She paused half-way through the door. "Yes, Professor?"

"While you're here, please treat this place as your home. You're here to learn about your powers, but do not forget there are other aspects of life that are just as important."

When Crystal left the room the three adults were alone again. Wolverine waited until he actually heard Crystal's steps go far enough away before he said. "I don't think we have much to worry about that one. If I didn't see her out with Storm a while age, I'd have thought she was just another kid."

"The trauma has me concerned." Storm told the two men. "Crystal confirms she never had that happen before. But I'm not so sure she was telling us the whole truth."

Charles nodded. "I do agree with you, Storm. But when Crystal first came to us I sensed she was keeping something from us."

This brought up something else Wolverine was suspicious about. "Yeah that's another thing. Kid's powers are brand new to her; even a _week's_ worth a self teachin' couldn't get her this far."

"Crystal has always been a hard worker." Storm was quick to defend Crystal. She was Evan's friend and while Storm couldn't say she knew her on a personal level, she knew enough from Evan. "Even before she found her powers, Evan's told me that once Crystal focuses on a goal there is no throwing her off. Though I worry that may be another form of stubbornness."

Charles calmly smiled at his two friends. "Regardless in either case, I believe Crystal shouldn't be treated any differently than our other students. If these traumatic episodes keep occurring during her training, I'll suggest a few sessions with me."

"Why not do that straight off the bat?" Wolverine argued.

"Because I don't use my powers that way, Logan." Said the Professor, "I will not look into Crystal's mind without her consent. And I should probably inform Jean to do the same." Xavier knew Jean meant well, but might not be able to resist if she was no fully informed. "That way they'll be someone keeping an eye on her, just in case."

Storm and Wolverine seemed to agree that this was the best decision.

As Wolverine left the room, she sniffed the air where Crystal had been. He didn't know how to explain it to either 'Chuck' or Storm, but there was something... odd about that girl's sent. What's more, she almost always acted nervous when she spoke with the X-men. She responded well to adults, and definitely was no push over. But it was like she had to think about what to say to anyone _else_. Wolverine decided that the best he could do was keep an eye on the kid and wait to see what happened. If anything did, he would do what he does best.

* * *

Crystal had made it back to her room. Cautiously she closed the door. _Don't want it to slam._ Then she thought of sending an email to her dad, to tell him how she was doing. When Crystal went over to her bed, where her laptop sat recharging, her eye caught a bit of color over by her desk. Crystal automatically turned her head and looked. There, in an elegant, curvy vase was a bouquet of flowers. At the center was a group of begonias, surrounded by a larger circle of white chrysanthemums, and an even larger ring of yellow marquerile.

Any girl would have sighed 'Aww!' and run over to see who they were from. Crystal did not. Because she saw sticking out of the side was a lone iris flower and a single card was tied to its stem. Crystal picked that up first and examined it.

It read: _They are watching you. He is watching you._

Crystal's frown shifted to a look of concern as she looked at her beautiful present. As a kind of a passing fancy, Crystal had looked up and learned the language of flowers when she was younger. It was a girly past time to see the pretty flowers around her and make out their secret meaning. These, however, were not friendly of even romantic gifts. The center flower, begonias, meant 'warning'. Hence the note. While the chrysanthemums were a flower of loyalty and faithfulness. And the marquerile was 'I come soon'.

 _So the message is: Beware where your loyalty lies, I am coming soon._

Very ominous to say the least.

"Boy, these guys..." Crystal knew she would have to watch her step. But who had given her these flowers?

* * *

Way later that night, the other X-men had returned home. Crystal had been worried until she ran into Storm. Scott had called and said that Kurt had gone missing. Evan filled her in on the details before everyone left for Duncan Mathew's party.

"A pocket dimension?" Crystal asked in disbelief as they sat on the steps in the foyer. "Evan, c'mon, you can make up a better excuse for being late than that!"

Evan said, "I'm not! And it was a _parallel_ dimension, Crystal."

"Oh, excuse me." Crystal sarcastically replied. "Here I am with the A in science class, and I can't name all the dimensions."

Evan leaned back onto the stairs. "Hey, I'm not looking to be the expert. Besides after what happened today, I'm just fine with my dimension being the only dimension."

"Still, you had a more exciting day than me. I just learned how to fly. But I think I mastered falling."

"You fell?" Evan asked, worried. "What happened?"

Crystal explained briefly. "We were just flying around over the cliff when I lost control. Your aunt caught me in time, but I think the rest of my training will be done in that Room from now on."

Evan looked up at her for a second. He caught the note of disappointment in her voice. He knew that Crystal had a 'thing' about failing. It was the norm that she expected a lot from herself. She did not always succeed, but Crystal always did her best. It was when she felt that she utterly failed that she would ever seem down.

"Sweet!" Evan cheered brightly. "Maybe we can work it so that we're a tag-team. Ya know? I shoot out by biggest, baddest spikes and you can blow them to any target."

Crystal weakly smiled, "Huh, that would actually be a good idea." Thinking about it was quite the visual: Evan shooting out a spike and then Crystal would change the wind to blow it at their target. "Let's just wait until I can hold my powers for a good solid hour, okay?" Even as she said it, Crystal's voice trailed off.

Evan knew it, Crystal was off her game. Now to most people, having the night in with their best friend would be the ideal way to show support. Others would invite them to the big party they were going to. While Evan did consider that option, he came up with a third answer which doubled as an _opportunity_ for him.

"Hey, Crystal, let's go out!"

Crystal smiled and laughed from her nose. Then she did a double-take and asked, "What?"

Evan spoke slower. "Will you, Crystal Philips, go for a night on the town with me?"

Crystal continued to look at him questioningly. The word 'date' didn't cross her mind. The idea just didn't make sense to her. "Aren't you going to that party tonight?"

Evan waved off the idea, "Meh, it's at the house of some freshman-hating football jerk anyway. Besides, you haven't really had a good look around Bayville, have you?"

"Neither have you." Crystal pointed out. "Haven't you only been here, like, a week longer than me?"

Count on Crystal to bring out the details. "Well... Now that you're here: I got someone I can go out and have fun with!"

 _He pulled that out of his hat._ She knew what Evan was doing. Or she thought she knew. A good time out might be the thig to make her feel better in all this. Crystal really hadn't done anything for fun in over a week, and part of her wanting to come here had been to still be around Evan. "Okay!" Crystal cheered pumping a fist in the air. "Crystal and Evan are attacking Bayville tonight!"

* * *

The two friends 'attack' however would only last two hours. Ororo dropped them off on the main street telling them she would pick them up around 10. The two of them walked side-by-side trying to pick something to do.

"How about a movie?" Crystal suggested.

"Normally I would say yes. But tht kinda defeats the purpose of us being 'out, ya'know?" Evan said.

"True." Crystal looked around. Some of the stores would be closed in an hour, not that she or Evan had brought much money to make a night of buying things. Crystal then remembered some words of wisdom from her dear father in New York: _If you're gonna shop til you drop, better fill up first.'_ Neither of them had eaten much that night. When Evan and his friends got home way after class was out, Crystal had waited along with the rest of the house and skipped dinner. So the while most of the house was planning to eat at the party, Evan hadn't gotten anything to chow down on since lunch.

"That looks good!" Crystal pointed over to a sandwich and salad bar called Deli-Lisicious.

"Man, Crystal!" Evan groaned. "Why do you always have to pick the _healthy_ food! Can't you just have a burger or hotdog with a soda once in a while?"

"There, my dear Evan, lies the problem of our friendship. I'll never understand why you chug down those chemical drinks, and you'll never understand how good it feels to have your body replenished by nature's bounty."

The fight ended with them going into the sandwich shop. Crystal getting her sandwich with every kind of vegetable with only turkey in between the bread, and Evan going full-on carnivore. The place wasn't all that bad, and by the time they finished their food, the two friends stayed in the store and to talking.

"Wolverine's actually pretty cool, Chys." Evan told her a little about the other residence of the mansion. "Dude's pretty growly most of the time, but he's kinda got this protective-of-my-turf-and-people kinda thing, ya know?"

Crystal looked down at her drink of lemonade as she answered. "I dunno. I got this feeling during my training session that he doesn't quite like me here." Even after her training session. Crystal could feel that she was getting odd looks from Wolverine's direction. She knew he suspected her of something. Those flowers back in her room creeped into her mind. _Should I have thrown them away? I didn't because it seemed so wasteful..._

"Nah," Evan assured her. "He just needs a little time to get used to having you around."

Crystal laughed awkwardly. "For real? He's not gonna eat me when my back is turned?"

Evan guessed that Crystal was nervous around Wolverine. She would just need time to adjust to him too. Evan went to another student. "You might like Kitty, too. She's got this valley-girl thing, but still pretty nice. Scott and Jean look out for us, a little to much. Kurt's pretty cool too."

Evan didn't notice that Crystal's mind was wandering. She was thinking about a million other things than the people at the mansion. Those visions she had. Where did they come from? Crystal had fallen before, what was so different about this time? What were those things she saw? Did they have something to do with her powers or were just a coincidence? Besides today, there were other things she had to think about...

"...I mean, sure, I know I said a lot about not wanting to be here. But everything just fell together so fast after I came here. I can still be on the basketball team. Oh! And I got this letter from old coach saying how sorry he was about what happened at the school! Some of my old teammates put stuff on it too. They asked if I was coming back but..."

Crystal zoned in and out of reality. She got what she wanted, but now she would have to deliver her end of the deal. _Magneto said he wanted intel. But intel on what? The Professor? The students? He promised he meant no harm to either of them._ Like Crystal has fully believed that! A man who doesn't show his face obviously has a lot of secrets to hide. _I'll just have to hold my ground until I can figure out what's really up with that guy._ She figured if someone was coming for a 'report' soon, she could tell them what Prof, X said about the mansion's mission to help mutants. Would that be enough? If it's not then _they_ would have to go into specifics so she would know what to be keeping an eye out for.

Her eyes fell on Evan was giving her more details on people at the mansion. None of it was too extensive since he hadn't been there for very long either. _And Evan... Am I going behind his back with this? Too late to change things around, but... Ya know what? I'm going to have fun tonight!_ The mission could be put on hold. Crystal really did want to have fun tonight.

Evan was still talking, "So then, Kurt said to Kitty, 'Cause you've got fine written all over you.' Cheesy, I know! But then Kitty said, 'You can't afford-"

Crystal interrupted him. "Bowling!"

Evan almost fell out of his chair. "Wait, what?"

"I want to go bowling!" Crystal said, smiling. I saw a place on the way over here, they were advertising a neon lights thing. Let's go!"

Evan and Crystal ended up at the Bayville Bowling Alley Neon Nights event. The alleys were set up with different colored neon lights outside the gutters and down by the pins. Crystal fully threw herself into the game, Evan noted that even when she struck out she would act excited and make silly jokes. "This is the only place where you _have_ to hear a pin drop!" Along with some very bad ones. Evan was having fun too. This was exactly his game, but it had felt like forever since he had played any kind of game with Crystal. Actually, this was the first time ever where it was just the two of them competing...

Evan figured from the moment Crystal joined the X-men any mentions of a certain ex would be taboo on principle. He didn't want to think about that jerk ever again. Evan didn't want him to be on Crystal's mind either. Yet... Crystal had been so quiet at the start of their date and- _Whoa, wait, no! No! This is not a date!_ Evan reminded himself that he had asked Crystal out tonight to cheer her up after her first day. She was here now, happy too! Happier than he had seen her in a long time. She had been so quiet when it was just the two of them sitting quietly. Now that they were up and doing something to say Crystal was enthused was saying the least. Evan looked at Crystal thoughtfully as she added up their scores so far.

As the two walked back to where they were supposed to meet Storm, Evan started telling Crystal every goofy story he could think of. Still trying to get her to look forward to making new friends, most of what he told was about the X-men. This time Crystal listened. She listened and laughed so hard she had to hold onto Evan's arm as they walked down the street. "So-So then, Aunty O walks into the kitchen and the first thing she says is: 'Maybe I'll send in a hurricane to clean up this mess!'"

Both Crystal and Evan burst out laughing! "Ha ha ha! Wait, did she?" Crystal asked.

Evan assured her. "No, no. But I think it would be a good idea to never have a cooking class with Kitty."

Crystal smiled. For once she felt like she didn't have a care in the world. Evan had always had that effect on her. He could make her laugh, and he was always the one to lighten the mood when it got the tiniest bit dark. "Thanks again for taking me out tonight, Evan." They hadn't really seen that much of Bayville, but they had seen enough of the city for them both to start feeling a little more at home here.

"Yeah... sure." Evan looked away. He and Crystal were hardly ever alone like this. She seemed happy but... Evan finally had to admit that he knew better. Crystal was _making_ herself feel happy. He had known her for years, and had been through enough with her to know when she was faking. Evan decided to ask why. "Hey, Chrys?"

"Yeah?"

Evan knew this could ruin the entire night. But he just couldn't stand not knowing. "Look, I know a lot of stuff has been going down for you. And, I know were friends and that's why I'm trying to get you to like this place. But if you're not... ya know... you need time... after Maximoff..."

Crystal thought she knew where Evan was going with this. "Evan," she got his attention with just her calm voice. "It means a lot to me that you thought to take me out after today." She stopped Evan on an empty bus stop and sat down next to him. "And, yeah, so much stuff that I couldn't even _imagine_ happening just came at me all at once. And Pietro..." Crystal had to admit that with all the drama in her life, it was actually a good way to keep her mind off her break up. True to her word, she did somewhat miss Pietro. "Maybe we'll never talk about him again so I'll just say this: He's become something- some _one_ I don't feel I can trust anymore. And it's not just because of..." Crystal figured that the event of the scapegoating, payback and powers was behind them enough. "Yeah, okay, it has a lot to do with that. But I've known you both for so long and... I can give you the details another time, but the 'parting' was pretty harsh."

Evan was feeling down-hearted. Clearly, Crystal didn't entertain the possibility that all this was a date. So he didn't exactly choose his next words carefully. "So it's gonna be a real downer when you see him at school tomorrow?"

Crystal froze. Her eyes shot wide open and she looked at Evan. "...What?"

The last time Crystal had seen Pietro was behind jail bars. Could Magneto have really gotten him out that quickly _and_ transferred him to their school?!

Evan looked over at Crystal nervously. "Yyyyeess?"

Crystal slammed her hands onto the bench crying out, "Arrgh!" Sending a blast of wind out from her fists that managed to hit the nearby open newspaper stand, sending its contents flying along with the wig of a man behind them. "Well fine! I'm going to go into school tomorrow ready for battle! I've been ready in case that ego-maniac ever hit rock bottom, and tomorrow I'll put every weapon in arsenal to good use. Pietro's bound to cause trouble if we're both in the same school as him, so we'll have to change up our regular hang out areas. I'll take up a sport, I'd read just about every book in our old library anyway, and the mansion has an even bigger one. So I think-"

Evan looked on inwardly laughing at Crystal's warrior mode. No one else must have told her about Maximoff, and, looking at this, it was a good thing no one else did. Crystal was her own force of nature once she got determined. That was one of her best qualities. She never shied away from a real challenge. Now she seemed more like her old self. Evan kept the rest of his thoughts to himself until his aunt came and picked them up.

 _Okay, today it's not a date. Maybe soon though._

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay, that was a lot.**_

 ** _Crystal's true alignment is still up for question, so the poll on my profile will remain up._**

 ** _I want to respect what happened in the episodes as I write this, so I gave Crystal a little more growing time on this one. Any comic fans catch on to the images in her memory? (Hint: it was Crystal who fell, not...)_**

 ** _Next time: Crystal's going to Bayville High!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm alive! Okay, there was nothing wrong with except a hectic schedule. I would rather be writing than doing what I HAVE to do. That's life, I guess :)**

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Remembering the rouges**

Crystal got up earlier than the rest of the house. Today would be her first day in Bayville high. Evan had told her to take it easy, as it wouldn't be any different than her first day back at her old school. _Except there I had known everyone since the fourth grade and I began the year at the same time as everyone else!_ Ordinarily, one of the older students were supposed to introduce Crystal to the campus and keep an eye out in case her powers fired up. However, Scott and Jean were scheduled to go on a field trip with their geology club that dame day. So, she would be trusting Evan, or this one girl named Kitty, to keep track of her.

But before school, there was one thing Crystal had to do. Something that required her to quietly fly out her window and wait under the cover of the nearby trees before the sun even rose.

Pulling her pink jacket close to her body for both warmth and security, Crystal looked around. Seeing no one, Crystal still felt a stir in the air. Someone was here. "Couldn't have you just called or sent an email?"

A deep voice answered her. "I would prefer to take these reports in person."

Magneto.

Hovering hauntingly in front of her like a ghost, he spoke to Crystal. "It pleases me that you decoded the message."

He might have been complimenting her intelligence, yet there was just a hint of arrogance in his words. "You had Gambit send them, didn't you?" Crystal pointed out. "He's the one who told me that stuff about flowers. But we really need to be more subtle around here. I had to throw them out in case anyone else saw them in my room." Then Crystal stood up straight to deliver her report. "From what I've seen so far, Prof. Xavier _does_ rely on Cerebro to locate new mutants. But it's not fool-proof. He couldn't find me or Quicksilver possibly because we were moving too fast for him to focus on."

Magneto nodded at this confirmation. "Very good, Elementelle. And what of the students?"

"So far he has six, including me. They found this one mutant named Forge, but I didn't see him and I don't know where he is now. Wolverine and Storm are also living with us. Storm trusts me, but Wolverine is really suspicious, another reason I want to keep contact as discreet as possible in the future."

Magneto put these words to thought. "That is reasonable enough. Now, tell me what Charles knows of the Brotherhood."

By that Crystal assumed Magneto wanted to how much The Prof knew about _his_ team. While she hadn't really heard much from the Professor himself, Crystal had heard the others talking. "He's aware of every mutant we have from Toad to Quicksilver. It's... been kind of nerve-wracking keeping my mind off limits. But after yesterday..." Should she tell Magneto about what happened? Prof. X had said that if the images appeared again he would have a session with her to uncover what they meant. That would mean digging around in her mind, and there were certain things buried there that Crystal did NOT want him to find. If Magneto doubted her mental capabilities he might remove her from the mansion, forcefully!

"After yesterday, what?" Magneto sounded impatient.

Crystal recovered with a determined look. "After yesterday, I know he is serious in his mission to protect and prepare us. He truly believes humans and mutants can co-exist." Now it was time for her to ask some questions. "Magneto, I'm grateful for this chance to come here, but there are some things I'd like to know. Specifically: what exactly am I looking for? If you give me something solid I could give you a more thorough report next time."

Magneto's eyes narrowed. How dare this little underling question him? He had trained her with his first Acolyte for a week before releasing her to Charles and her dear little friend. She had mastered her powers alarmingly fast, and she was a very powerful and useful Acolyte herself. Yet here she stood, unwavered in her will under the same glare that Mystique quivered under. Magneto smiled in a small bit of approval of her bravery. Perhaps he would allow this request.

"What has Charles told you of Principal Darkholme?" he asked.

Crystal thought he was avoiding her question. She crossed her arms in annoyance and answered. "Nothing. I heard from Evan and the other's that she's strict, creepy and likes to pop up in random corners."

"Hmm." Magneto knew Charles was too good a telepath and too _good_ a man not to check on every person who might find out about his precious mutants. Yet it appears he has not told them of Mystique's presence in their school. "That is very interesting to me, Crystal." Now to be sure his little pawn still had her loyalty in the right place. "Here's something else about your principal. Something the dear professor has _chosen_ not to share..."

* * *

 ** _Over a week ago..._**

 _Crystal ran with her backpack to the same spot where she had met Magneto. In the end, she decided just calling the Institute was too big a risk. Evan had a really good reason not to forgive her. Not without her doing something to earn back his trust. Magneto had seen her powers first hand and offered her place right away. In the end, his offer seemed the most reachable, and Crystal was more than a little eager for some stability._

 _The park was clear again. "What do I have do? Nearly kill myself again?"_

 _"_ _Aww! There be no need for that, mah belle." A male voice from behind made Crystal spin around with her fist clenched. Leaning against one of the trees was ginger-haired man in a brown trench coat shuffling a deck of cards. Seeing the little blondie was ready for a fight, Gambit held up both his hands saying. "Is alright! Gambit mean you no harm."_

 _Sacrastically, she said. "Yeah, sure." Crystal didn't believe him. Not until he walked closer and she got a good look at his eyes. They were entirely black! Except for the red rings which were his irises. "You...! You're a-"_

 _"_ _Like ah said." Leaning in from the waist, he introduced himself. "Gambit is at your humble service, Mademoiselle Crystal."_

 _"_ _Uh..." Not even Pietro had been this overdramatic. Not even as a joke. "Nice to... meet you?"_

 _"_ _Ah see you are confused, ma belle." Gambit took out his cards once again. "Like yourself, ah also find mahself in the need for a little 'assistance'." Gambit took out an ace of diamonds, making it glow yellow in front of Crystal surprised eyes. "Gambit got the hold on his powers okay, but... lets just say I find it hard to find a steady roof now and again."_

 _He threw cards out away from them, were it combusted into flames. "Nice!" Crystal smiled and giggled before she could stop herself. "Uh, I mean, it really is nice to meet you. Gambit." After that display of his powers, Crystal didn't feel like shaking his hand was the best option._

 _Gambit spared a look at her hands staying practically rigid in their place. "No need to be so intense, belle. Gambit's power just come out when Gambit tell it too."_

 _He held out his hand to her, but Crystal refused to take it. She was feeling hostile still. The memory of Pietro's betrayal and Evan's departure was still fresh. She wasn't ready to be making new friends, and she wasn't in the mood to be charmed either. "So... you know Magneto?" she asked to clarify._

* * *

 **Back at the mansion...**

Crystal snuck back into the mansion through her window. There was a look of fresh resolve on her face. _I was conflicted at first, but now I feel sure! Prof.X is trying to keep us under his thumb. Why else would he deliberately not tell us Mystique, someone he clearly deems an enemy, is our own principal?_ Magneto had told her the truth and provided evidence that Darkholme was an alias for the shapeshifter. He also told her that Mystique worked for him, but her 'usefulness' was questionable. But for the time being she was under his command.

Crystal fell back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _At first I went along with Magneto thinking I could bargain my way out but..._ Remy had warned her about 'how to play her cards.' Now it looked like Crystal was in a game with higher stakes than she first understood. _I like it here, but if the Professor..._

Crystal wondered if she should tell Evan, then immediately shot the idea down. He might believe her, but he hasn't met Magneto... "I just need to get to school."

Crystal paused on the sidewalk to take in the front of Bayville High. It had a lot more open space than any of her previous schools. She also had to admit that, in appearance, it looked a lot more...clean. Kitty came up behind her, all smiles. "Yeah, I know! We're not in Kansas anymore."

Crystal just looked over her shoulder at the brunette. "Uh... yeah." And then walked ahead the rest of the group.

Kitty was put out by Crystal's behavior. As Kurt walked up next her, she said, "Like seriously! What is her deal?" This wasn't the first time Crystal had brushed off one of her housemates. She only seemed to talk with people she needed to and for only the fastest amount of time. The only exception was of course Evan. Everyone had seen them arguing, laughing, and teasing each other for the past few days.

"Do not try to push you're way in, Kitty." Kurt calmly said. "She has only been here for three days." Truth be told, Crystal had been having the hardest time of anyone in making friends. Everyone else had had their conflicts _outside_ of the mansion. Crystal hadn't even been inside the Danger Room yet, in fact, she seemed to be avoiding their group exercises.

"Don't you think she's being a little rude?" Kitty asked. The valley girl was more than a little offended. She'd tried over and over to make friends with Crystal, but she was blown off every time. "Why can't she make friends with anyone but Evan?"

"Vell..." Kurt wasn't sure how to answer that one. He and Kitty had just started being friends recently. Kurt knew it was hard to make friends because of his own appearance, but Crystal looked normal. Beautiful, he would even say. Yet she shied away from everyone else. Kurt couldn't understand that. "We can find that out when she decides to tell us!"

Inside the Bayville halls, Crystal followed a map she had gotten from the office to her new locker. Her thoughts were nervous as she kept her head straight, but looked around with her eyes. _So far so good. No sign of the Brotherhood or anything else you should worry about in a high school._ Her eyes quickly assessed and identified the jocks, cheerleaders, 'geeks', and skate kids. Crystal knew how a high school worked and was able to find right away who she would definitely _not_ be talking to if she could help it. She wanted to just find her classes, then the library and get through this with no one finding out what she was up to.

 _Magneto wants info on the X-men. What I've told him seems pretty harmless though. In comparison to what he's told me about the Professor. Why would he keep something like Mystique, a player from the opposite team, being right in our zone?_ Crystal mentally shook her head at her comparing this whole situation with basketball terms. Time to once again set herself up as a book nerd...

At her locker, Crystal put in her combination. "11...05...02." It was hard at first, but she got it to work. She lightened the load in her back pack by placing a few books inside when-

 ** _BAM!_**

Some idiot slammed it shut.

"Well hello there, beautiful." By the letterman jacket, build and combed over blonde hair, Crystal was able to identify him as a jock. By his cocky, forward invasion of her personal space she knew he was jerk. "Name's Duncan Matthews. Star football player and quarterback. I was just walkin' by when I realized I've never seen you before."

"I'm new." Crystal replied already annoyed. She thought that was clear on her face, but Duncan kept trying to charm her. _Wait this guy..._ Evan told her about him.

"I was just thinkin' that you could probably use the number of someone who knows all the ins and outs around here. All the best spots around school, best place to party in Bayville, best date for a slow-"

"I'm a freshman." Crystal deadpanned. "And I know Jean."

A jolt of shock looked like it hit the sleeping brain of Duncan. He quickly changed gears. "Like I said: great to have ya here, and stop by the games!" He hurried back to his buddies.

Under her breath, Crystal muttered. "Loser." Deciding she might as well start finding her first class, Crystal turned to go.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." And what better timing for Pietro to show up!

"Ugh." Crystal groaned, rolling her eyes. "Lose one, another grows in its place." She began walking to her homeroom.

"Not as harsh as some of your other ones." Pietro started following, talking incessantly. "Guess that means you're not _that_ mad. And you know what? I'm not mad at you anymore either. You've showed some mad skill the other day, I tell ya I did _not_ see this whole situation coming. I mean, you and me- both of are on the same side now! After all that drama we're even in the same school. Chys, I've got an offer for ya. The gold mine of offers this time! Instead stayin' in that oversized brainwashing facility, come chill at the Brotherhood House!"

Crystal didn't stop, she didn't hurry either. She also gave no response.

Pietro went on, walking because they were in public and some people were starting to stare. "We already got Rogue so there's room for another girl. She doesn't talk much, so no worries about awkward talkin'. I'll keep the others off ya if you're worried. Chrys, c'mon!" But Crystal just opened the door to her class and went in.

Crystal almost smirked. Her plan was a success! She knew Pietro, and especially knew what he absolutely hated. Back when they were friends she would try to avoid them, now they served as her battle weapons. Number 2 of the Not-to-Dos: being ignored. Pietro loved the limelight and absolutely _hated_ it being stolen from him. Crystal figured he would hate it even more if he was looking for someone's specific attention and was denied it. That would be her primary shield of defense while she was at the same school as him. _At least until he leaves me alone._ And with Pietro's attention span, Crystal hoped that wouldn't be too long of a wait.

Crystal got through her first class. She knew she got one with Evan, two with other X-men, one to herself, and _none_ with Pietro. Not that that stopped him from trying to talk with her in the hallway. He would chatter on with Crystal looking straight through him, and effectively treating her ex as if he were invisible _and_ mute. _Wouldn't that be a wish come true._

Of the comments he had run by her, the ones Crystal barely caught were: "You could at least say hi to me since I got out of jail. You have no idea how bad it was in there. It was a freaking miracle I got out!"

"Babe, you know I didn't mean any of that stuff! And I know you didn't either!

"Are you mad about that human comment I made? Chys, c'mon! Haven't we been through enough to let something like that slide? We're both mutants now, we should be celebrating, not fighting. Let's just head out and- dah!" That last part was because he walked backwards into an opened locker door.

Crystal only smirked in pleasure as she walked away. _I could stand a few more periods of this._ In her reverie she didn't notice she was on a collision course until it was too late. "Oof!" she said as she landed right on her behind. "Sorry! Sorry, that was my fault!" Just because she was locking out Pietro didn't mean Crystal had to be ice cold to anyone else. She rached out to pick up her book, when she recognized the person she just bumped into.

"Jean?" Sure enough, the red-haired telepath was still at Bayville... when she was supposed to be up in the mountains.

"Crystal." She said her name with authority, helping the younger girl up. "Look, just a heads up, I have to go back to the mansion. I won't ask you to come back because it's your first day. But... just be careful around Principal Darkholme and you should be fine, alright?"

Confuse, Crystal answered. "Um, okay Jean. I'll... I'll stay under the radar."

"Something just feels wrong lately, Crystal." Jean didn't pay much notice to Crystal slight cringe. Her mind was on Principal Darkholme replacing her with Rouge for their trip over something so minor. "Promise me you'll contact one of the others if anything happens?"

Crystal gave her a thumbs up and watched as Jean walked towards the front office.

As Crystal let out a breath she had been holding, another complication came up. "They don't know, huh?" Pietro was nothing if not persistent. Now he was moving up to _obstinate._ "You worked Magneto for your free trip to Mutant Central and now you're friends with the X-geeks?" Pietro laughed out loud to himself. "Jeez, Chys! Are you runnin' between or something?"

That's it! Crystal's patience could only be stretched so far. She turned an angry face at Pietro, and pointed one finger at his chest. "No. But my side, my loyalties and who I'm friends with no longer concerns you. I _meant it_ when I said I never want to see you again Maximoff, but I don't really have a choice now do I? Tell whoever you want whatever you want, but remember this: the only two people who _used_ to be close to you know that you're a big, fast liar." Crystal smiled as she regained composure. Holding herself confidently she said, "So please, try and cause trouble for me. I'll keep kicking your ass until it finally reaches your head!" With that Crystal strode off to her next class of the day.

Pietro naturally had a bit of a scared look on his face when Crystal was threatening him. Something about her punching him, made an impression in his mind to be careful when he saw fire in her eyes. Yet... those green eyes were still somehow beautiful, even when burning a hole through him. Pietro wasn't fully sure how Crystal was involved with Magneto when he showed up at his prison cell right after her, but when his father gave him the orders to make sure she was never badly harmed, the boy knew his father had plans for her. Pietro looked on as Crystal's strawberry locks turned the corner down the hall. He smirked to himself. "You know, how I love a challenge, _Princess._ "

* * *

Crystal managed to get through her day. Thankfully, Pietro left her alone after Jean left. She didn't notice that some of the X-men were missing, because... well, she didn't know what was happening. What she did know is that she, like the rest of the X-men, were practically in the lion's den. The only difference was that Magneto had trusted her with Mystique's identity. _I guess in order to keep targets off my back, I'll have to be reporting to Mystique while she's Darkholme here._ Magneto gave her this information, this intel on one of his 'agents', because he trusted Crystal with this information. More so than the Professor trusted his own long-time students. It stirred doubt about Charles in her mind.

Just as Magneto had planned.

Later that night, Crystal caught the bus home when she couldn't find anyone else. "Lucky for me I got the bus schedule." Without Pietro to run her around anymore, Crystal figured she better get used to finding her own ride. _I never liked that anyway. My hair always pounded my face, the clothes were a mess, and stuff fell out of my pockets constantly!_ Yet as Crystal sat looking out the window at the scenery passing by slow for a change, she couldn't help feeling that this kind of travel was slower and... colder.

* * *

She was back at the mansion and through the front door. She looked around the foyer. "What's that noise ringing in my ears? Oh, yeah. Quiet." New York, her childhood, her present situation; quietness was as rare as a rainbow. "How many people live here again?" Crystal began counting them off on her fingers, "There's Evan, his aunt, the Professor, Wolverin, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty..."

"Crystal!" The girl gasped when she heard a voice.

Up at the top of the stairway she saw Oro- or Storm, as she was wearing her X-men uniform. "Oh, Crystal I am so sorry no one came to get you!" The woman descended the stairs. "I'm afraid there was an emergency and we did not contact you."

"Because my powers aren't ready?" Crystal guessed this was mutant-related. _Or I could already be under suspicion. Seems like trust is also a bit hard to find around here._

Ororo clarified, "Because it was your first day, and you need to make a good impression. You haven't had a chance to work on your powers, but you will very soon." Storm was now close enough to place a gentle and reassuring hand on both of Crystal's shoulders. "And believe me, many of us in this house are looking forward to that." Those blue eyes looked down on Crystal in such a motherly way. Or... fatherly, as Crystal was more used to that. Guilt dropped into Crystal's gut for having grouped this woman under 'untrustworthy'.

"So..." Crystal was lightly blushing, moving her hair off her other shoulder. "What was the emergency? Was it a new mutant? Is someone hurt?"

Storm paused, then said, "I'll tell you on the way up." What Storm gave was the most straightforward answer she had gotten all day. She got the entire story of how they required their 'Rouge Recruit.'

 _Oooohhhhh, I'm so down to the wire here._ Rouge used to work for 'Magneto' too. How much did she know? Crystal wondered if she might rat her out, if she was also sent here to spy, if Crystal herself should just tell Evan or someone how she got here. Magneto would be after her for being a snitch, not to mention the threat of Wolverine's claws were still a factor. _Guess I'll just have to play this out._

Ororo brought her in just as Jean was talking. "It's the same as lying to us!" To Crystal's shock, Jean was glaring at Professor Xavier. "We had a right to know who our Principal really was."

The rest of the team, including Rouge and Scott with a bandage over his head, spoke in agreement. Crystal pretended to act surprised, like Storm hadn't filled her in on this. "What's going on?" Everyone looked over at Crystal who froze while Storm joined the adults.

Kitty spoke up first. "Our Principal is Mystique in disguise and the Professor didn't tell us!"

Crystal looked over at the Professor. She already knew about this. Focusing her thoughts more on: _How is he going to explain this?_ In case anyone decided to read minds. "Why didn't you tell us this, Professor?"

"Ya, man!" Kurt said, "What did you think we were gonna do? Go after her?"

Next, Evan voiced his protest, "Yeah man, we know better!"

Crystal sent Evan a rare look of approval. _That's a surprising amount of wisdom in a short time for him!_ She went over and stood beside Evan as he said, "She wants to play like nothing's going down, so can we." Crystal placed a hand on her friends' shoulder, meeting him with a smile. Proud at his show of maturity.

"Evan's got a point, Professor." Crystal said. She was met with an odd look from the entire room. "Pun not intended! Mystique clearly doesn't want to go public any more than we do. We'll just have make sure no one is alone around her. But really, Professor, why couldn't we know she was our Principal?" Why would someone, who says he wants to protect the mutants in his care, not so much as _inform_ them that a dangerous woman runs their public school?

"It's like we were playing with fire and didn't even know it!" Kitty added.

Professor X just folded his hands, looked to the side for and moment and spoke to the goth girl sitting on the yellow couch next to Scott. "Rouge?" He called her.

She looked away shyly. Then Rouge replied in a quiet voice. "It's... not mah place."

Crystal had to fight to keep the image of Gambit out of her head when she heard that accent. Kitty smiled and held out a friendly hand to her from atop the fireplace. "Sure it is, you're part of the family now." _I don't think a family lies about lives being in danger._ Crystal said nothing, but was having trouble keeping her thoughts muted.

"Yeah, girl, tell us what you think!" Evan encouraged her.

 _Why are they all so chill about this? Didn't Scott almost die?_ Rouge had saved him, but the reason he let his guard down was partly because he wasn't told about Mystique! Yet... They were all so welcoming to this girl, just like they had been when Crystal first showed up. This warm, happy atmosphere... it was impossible to stay mad. So Crystal smiled along with the rest.

Finally Rouge said, "Well, ah think... No. Ah've _learned_ that honesty is very important between people you care about. At least it is to me." Crystal looked over at Evan. It felt like a rock dropped into her stomach. What Pietro said earlier today... She didn't want to admit it, but it was true. Crystal was lying about why she was here. She had lied to Magneto to get her revenge, now she was lying to everyone here and all they had done is take good care of her. Crystal knew she was acting like a hypocrite, calling everyone else a liar when she was guilty of at least twice their amount.

Looking at the Professor, Crystal noted something of remorse crossing his face. It somehow hit her right in the heart. "You're right. All of you." The man said to Rouge, to everyone. The Professor shared a look with Wolverine, who shrugged and smiled. Then he said in a humble yet official voice, "I must apologize for keeping this secret from you. But please understand there are many challenges in your future. Secrets, eh... Elements of surprise. Some you are ready to deal with, some you are not."

 _That's how he's writing this off?_ Elements of surprise? Scott sitting right in front of him, badly injured, nearly died today, and the Professor is trying to validate his reasons by passing this off as a _test_? Crystal didn't think it, or say it. But in her heart she felt it.

Magneto was right.

Professor X seemed to be looking her way. So Crystal met his eyes with as much neutrality as she could mask. "In the future, I will try to do better at determining which is which."

That wasn't good enough by Crystal's standards. But Scott said. "Thanks, Professor." He stood up, Rouge with him, and declared. "We're a team. It's nice to know we've all got something to learn. That's what makes us X-men."

* * *

With everything seemingly forgiven, everyone went to their rooms. Rouge was assigned roommates with Kitty, who was eager to make a new friend. Jean walked Scott to the infirmary, which they apparently had here in the mansion. While Kurt and Evan went off to play some power-down-after-school videogames. "I gotta hear what ya think of Bayville High, though Crys." Evan told her while the others were leaving. "Sorry I wasn't there for you today. Any trouble from you-know-who?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Crystal assured him. "He knows I'm here now, so I guess I should expect that from him."

"I can still lend you a hand." Evan punched his fist into his other hand. "Or a few points."

"No." Crystal quickly rejected the offer. "That score is settled, Evan. I don't want you being the bad guy in this."

"But-"

"Don't go lookin' for trouble Porcupine." Wolverine stepped in between the two kids. "He sent you to the slammer on false charges, you busted him for it."

"Dude's out. He didn't serve his time!" Evan protested. "And if he's buggin' Crystal-"

"I know his weakness, Evan." Crystal interrupted. "I know the one thing Pietro hates most. I know what can drive him utterly insane."

Wolverine seemed interested as he turned to Crystal. "Care ta share it?" It sounded like a demand.

Crystal smiled smugly and stated. "Denying his existence. Ignore the boy and he'll run all the way to Norway screaming!"

Evan laughed at her joke.

"A very useful strategy indeed." The Professor agreed. "Crystal, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. Logan, Evan, if you two wouldn't mind leaving us alone?"

 _Ah, nuts._ Crystal was almost sure she was busted. Evan left to catch up with Kurt, and Wolverine closed the doors behind them. Now it was just Professor X and Crystal alone in the room.

A heavy silence hung in the air with just enough tension.

"Crystal, I've noticed that you've been having trouble... opening up to the other students."

Crystal thought it was too early to drop her guard. She folded her arms unsure of what to say.

"And I... I may not have explained this, but I don't go prying into other student's... a _ffairs_ unless it is deemed necessary."

"And you think my 'affairs' might need some looking into?" Crystal used her finger for the quotes.

"Not at all." The Professor wheeled himself a little closer to the teen. "But given what you've heard and been through today I would like to _ask_ you to share your thoughts."

Asking is good! Asking is not prying. Asking doesn't give the chance for certain thoughts to be found. _Mind to mouth filter on._ Crystal heaved a heavy sigh and went sit on the couch. The Professor adjusted his chair so that they were looking at each other on an even level. "Professor," aside from Magneto, Crystal hadn't forgotten that she had many other, perhaps smaller, problems. "I think the reason I got my powers was because I got my heart broken so bad."

"Why do you think that?" He asked with such patience.

 _Because Magneto told me._ No, that couldn't come out. "Because it happened immediately after Evan left and I broke up with- ya know. Professor, Pietro was- is a royal pain, but I... he was my friend for so long. Just a little bit longer than Evan. And he betrayed my trust in him. I had never felt so... so... grraaah!" A burst of wind blew out of Crystal. The Professor covered his head, though no damage was done. Crystal took a deep breath and turned to the poor Professor. "O my gosh! I am so sorry!"

"It's alright, Crystal." He assured her. "That was a very emotional moment for you. I can see why you would attribute it to your powers awakening."

 _Play this game girl, play it out._ "I'm just... I want to be cautious is all. Evan might say I'm level-headed, but it's really all relative I think. I've just been around two specific people for a long time."

Professor X contemplated this. Crystal had only had two-immediate long-term friends. She lost both of them fast and in a traumatic way. Could be that she's built a wall around herself. She did admit she was currently struggling with this new reality. The professor took into account Crystal need to prove herself and the high standards she holds herself to. She deliberately came to Bayville without telling anyone in order to prove herself, and already had a plan in place for her awkward scenario with her ex-boyfriend.

She was driven for sure. Crystal was willing to prove herself yet wished to keep her integrity and independence. She wanted a place here, however he suspected that pervious events, namely Pietro and now Mystique, were testing her patience here. Crystal seemed to be on the edge of destructive. Maybe her Danger Room session might require these factors to be considered. Professor X was still curious as to the visions she had experienced the other day as well.

"I can understand that, Crystal." The Professor said, "But like I said before, please try and she this mansion as your home. There are people you can trust here, people who want to help you. If you require separate classes I can have that arranged."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "Even with Mystique there?" Then she dropped the sarcasm. "Sorry, Professor. I think the best way to work through is to leave my classes as they are. Pietro isn't in any of my classes anyway, he's sitting with the delinquent crowd so I only see him if he comes looking for me." _And when he does, he better be ready to have his self-esteem clobbered!_

Professor Xavier accepted her resolution. "If that is what you think is best, Crystal. The option will remain open, just in case."

With a smile, Crystal went to exit the room. "Thank you, Professor."

"Before you go, Crystal!" he called to her one more time. Crystal turned back around. "Tomorrow will be your first session in the danger room. It will be right after school. I was wondering if you have any idea for your codename yet?"

"Um..." This was somewhat random. But Crystal did have her name. Remy had called her 'belle' when she first met him. In French, it means beauty. Magneto had given her this codename when she became his Acolyte. Every time she heard it Crystal felt reminded of her evolution. Crystal Phillips had vanished that day, someone new, beautiful and more powerful had emerged. "How about... Elementelle?"

* * *

Crystal went to bed that night, but sleep seemed so far off amidst her thoughts.

 _The Professor bluntly lied to all of us and no one questioned him further about it. Am I the only one who sees that!? Maybe they don't know where else to go... Mystique isn't an option. But they don't know about Magneto! He helped me! He told me the truth long before the Professor did! He's trusted me with the truth and with an important mission!_

Crystal thought about telling Evan. Maybe she could convince him to work with her. No... Not with his aunt so tied to this place, and Crystal could see he was already in the Professor's thrall. Crystal covered her eyes with one hand, blocking out the rest of the world while she thought. _Magneto just wants me to gather information on the X-men. I'll write down their powers and their other abilities. If he sees they're worth saving then he might help them too._ Crystal knew she would definitely help Evan get on the good list. Crystal sighed, "I'm tired of being lied to..."

Pietro had lied.

The Professor had lied.

Both times people close to them got hurt. Almost killed.

 _I'll help Magneto save mutant-kind. I'll help save the good mutants in this. For now... I just need to have enough sleep to face tomorrow._

Crystal finally fell asleep. She dreamed about happier days in New York as a child with her father. She dreamed about playing with her friends in the park. She dreamed of flying free.

Then she dreamed of falling.

Of fire trying to catch her, and a red mask with a sinister grin beneath it.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, Crystal, Crystal, Crystal...**

 **She thinks she's got it down when really...**

 **Well, let's just hope the X-men can change her mind before Pietro tries to win her back.**

 **Next time:**

 **Drama, memories, a battle, a lesson in trust, and an chapter that's all about Crystal!**

 **See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thank you to Everyone who stayed with this story! School is finally out and I got a chance to sit down and get some ideas._**

 ** _Because it took so long, this will be a good long chapter. Hopefully with drama, jokes, and plot development!_**

 ** _Enough about me, time for the story!_**

* * *

 **Ch9. Elementelle's Test**

 _Crystal's Flashback_

 _Gambit stood across an abandoned warehouse from Crystal. While Crystal stood with her fists raised and feet spread apart, like he had taught her, Gambit stood casually. "Just remember, belle." He advised her. "Both eyes on the target. You tell that fire to come loose, an' the card will right outta mah hand." Remy held up an ace of diamonds over his head. Crystal was still learning to control her wind powers, but according to Remy she was learning exceptionally fast._

 _Crystal knew that in this exercise she was supposed to send a blast of air, strong enough yet small enough, to make Gambit let go of one of his precious cards. The teenage girl was so focused on what she wanted. She wanted justice, she wanted her friend back, and she wanted to control this force inside of her. Gambit had been understanding of that. She was too focused on training to be mad about anything other than what had happened before she got her powers. That drive was what kept her improving so quickly._

 _Crystal took a second to focus her eyes at the distant target. Make that the distant, small target in the distance. She didn't care. Crystal knew she would do this all day if it would help further her powers. Like Remy had told her, Crystal breathed in deeply. Fluidly, she pulled the right side of her body back like she was winding up for a punch. Then she took a fast step and released a concentrated gust of air from her extended fist!_

 _It flew across the room! But it only made the card in Gambit's hand quiver. Crystal groaned in frustration. "Hmm," Gambit looked quizzically at the card and then back at his 'student'. "In a real battle you don't get retries, belle."_

 _He was teasing her. They had only been working together a day and Crystal knew he liked to tease. However she was in no mood for it._

 _"_ _Or excuses." She countered as she sent pulled back for another hit. This time, Crystal kept the stream of wind constant! The ace was flew right out of Remy's hand, landing flat on the back wall._

 _Gambit smiled his charming smile. "Huh, touché. Take a break, belle. Gambit be right back."_

 _Crystal took a seat on the nearby boxes. Gambit had tested her earlier on her fight prowess. Crystal had never had much need or use for it, but her dad was military, and more than one of her uncles knew how to street fight. Gambit had beat her for sure, just by blocking her punches and jumping over her leg sweeps. He obviously was a lot better than her. His testing was enough to make Crystal a bit tired._

 _"_ _Ha..." Crystal let out a tired sigh._

 _Right at that moment, Gambit appeared with two bottles of water. "Eh, now. No need for that." He said, handing the girl a water. "You's learnin' fast, but don't go burnin' yourself out with that fire."_

 _As he took a seat on another crate, Crystal said to Gambit. "I want to do this fast as I can. Why would get my powers right after I was betrayed if not to get back on the guy who betrayed me?"_

 _"_ _Betray mah belle?" Gambit asked, amused. "Well, ya know what day say 'bout a beautiful woman scorned!"_

 _The bottle made a crunch in Crystal's hands. "It wasn't scorn, it was selfish egotism because he wasn't the world's center of attention!"_

 _When Crystal realized what she had said. What she had done. She gasped. For the first time, Remy say the child look up at him with an apologizing expression. "I am so sorry! Gah, Gambit it really isn't all about that for me! I really do want to learn to use my powers for a purpose. A greater purpose! I know you're putting time into this, and Magneto even invited me after he saved my life and-"_

 _"_ _Whoa, there belle!" Gambit stopped before she could go any farther. "There ain't no explosion that can scare, Gambit. An' ah already know all dis. You's a good girl. Ya got a_ perre _back home want proud, you had good schoolin', and you had all thought you wanted. What Gambit don't know is: if it ain't scorn, why don't you say what it is? Ya started anyway."_

 _If Crystal was going to get anywhere right now she needed someone she could trust. Trust once broken is hard to give again, but Crystal was vulnerable. Remy was charming, and by Magneto's orders he was supposed to keep her safe. He might just find out anyway. Still Crystal would keep some details to herself for now._

 _After taking a drink to calm herself down, Crystal told the story. "My boyfriend sent my best friend to jail just because he could. He framed my friend for a crime. The three of us... friends for most of our lives and... I just didn't know he was that dark."_

 _Gambit's eyes narrowed. For him, he blamed for a crime was one thing, if you got away with it. A crime done just for the sake of placing the blame on a close friend? Nuh-uh. His little belle was rightfully vengeful. One of her own got a mark on his back that wasn't his to take. She had loyalty, and moral. Traits Gambit wouldn't normally give much praise to, but the commitment he had seen from this girl was most definitely in the right place. No wonder she was giving it her all._

 _"_ _Sometimes, de light hide de darkness." Gambit offered her advice. "Stay too fixed-e-ated on one, and you overlook the other. I find lookin' from the shadows to be the best perspective. What you know 'bout sneakin, belle?"_

 _At that, Crystal gave her mentor a mischievous grin. "Oh, I've done a tiny bit of eavesdropping here and there."_

* * *

Present.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Pietro's voice snapped Crystal out of her thoughts. She slammed her locker closed and proceeded to walk away from the annoying speedster. Remy had been on her mind more than once this week. Not only had he trained Crystal in her powers, he had also taken the time to teach her a few things about being a spy. That was probably why Magneto had sent him for her in the first place.

Pietro came up at normal speed, walking next to Crystal. "Look, I get it, you're mad." Just how mad? Pietro should have been really running! "You know what? I knew you would be, so I didn't tell you."

"Shouldn't have done it in the first place." Crystal flat out said. She immediately regretted it as hope seemed to show on Pietro's face. Now he would just keep talking...

"Yeah... You're probably right about that. In fact, I'd go so far to say for the millionth time you are right!"

Was a smiling pulling at Crystal's lips? Yes, but she held that uninterested frown tight as she walked. _I've started this myself, might as well finish it._ "Try 31,023rd time."

"What, you keep a diary of my mistakes?" Pietro joked, but Crystal was stone-faced.

"No, that one filled up forever ago. So now I throw away the old notebook every December 31st and begin a new one on New Year's."

Around them a few students snickered or held in a laugh as they walked past. Pietro shot a glare over his shoulder at a group of boys who particularly didn't try to hide their laughter. The Brotherhood. He turned his attention back to Crystal. "Now _that_ is a low blow, Crystal."

Crystal shrugged. "Considering we've officially stopped being friends, you are actually behind on your track record. Should I give the book to one of your housemates?"

"Speaking of which." Pietro said, "How's Rouge?"

How was Rouge? Crystal wasn't sure how to answer that or even if she should. She hadn't had the chance to speak to her. Then again, if Crystal did talk to her what would she say? Did Magneto think she couldn't handle them mission on her own? What if Rouge was another spy? That would mean Crystal had really flubbed on her report! Rouge could jeopardize her staying at the mansion. Then again... Rouge had pretty much stayed in her room with Kitty.

Crystal decided to answer. "She's fine."

" _Fine?_ " Pietro echoed. "Hey, she left a note we found in the kitchen saying she's living with you now. What did you guys do?"

"Dunno. I was at school." Crystal wanted to get back to ignoring him if all Pietro was going to do was question her. She began looking past him with an expressionless face as she went to class.

"Chrys!" Pietro called after her.

Ignoring him, Crystal made her way to class. Getting angry, Pietro called out, "Chys, get back here!"

"Go away." She simply said.

Once Crystal was gone, Pietro was left alone in the hallway. Well, not entirely alone. The Brotherhood boys, not really caring about classes, walked up from their place by the lockers. "Yeow-za!" Toad, hopped up. "That girl's got some serious fire!"

Blob laughed saying, "Dude, she got you good! Even I don't get dumped that hard."

"Third times the charm." Lance/Avalanche commented. "But that was like the thirty-third time, wasn't it?"

In less than a second, all two boys were clutching their stomach's like they had been punched, and Blob 'slipped' and fell hard on his face! Pietro had done it.

"Ow! Dude, take a joke!" Blob said from the floor.

Pietro glared at all of them. "I'm not taking any cracks from three losers who have _barely_ talked to a girl, or really any at all."

Lance, being the next to recover, coughed, "That girl totally hates you, man. And, no offense, but it's safe to say the other guy's pretty much won."

"What are you talking about?" Pietro demanded.

Lance counted off on his fingers for Pietro. "She said she hates you, she said she likes him, she beat you up with him, and now she lives with him. Pietro, face it: Evan won."

That made Pietro really want to punch Lance again. Then not just punch him, but slam his whole body through the wall! He was better than that though. He was better than Lance, better than Evan, and better at mind games than Crystal! For once, Pietro actually smiled. "Nah, couples just fight. Guys, I knew Crystal from the start, she's not into that guy! She just kept him around to be her little yes-man and make me jealous."

Did the Brotherhood think Pietro was deluded? Even with all their schemes the answer was a big **yes**. They could have just rolled their eyes and gone off to class right then, but Toad had to have his say in this conversation. "Then how comes I saw the two of them out on a date the other night?"

Record scratch.

Rewind.

What did the Toad say?!

"What...?" Pietro's tone became so dark it could have rivaled Magneto's.

Toad tried to jump and hide behind Blob, but Pietro snatched him by the collar in mid-air! Frantic, Toad tried to answer, "I-I wasn't invited to Mathew's big bash, man! So-So I went dumpster-diving for a bite. Yeah, this one place got high-end stuff, ya know? Downtown flies got their own flavor, but this place-"

"What happened!" Pietro slammed Toad against the lockers.

"Augh! Th-They had dinner, then-then went to bowlin' and then they got a ride back home! I didn't hear a thing they said man, I just saw!"

Pietro let Toad drop to the floor and scamper away. The Brotherhood boys were textbook bullies, but there was still some honor among thieves. Or rather, Lance wasn't putting up with a speedster's rotten attitude. Beating up one of their own was not cool. Not over something like this. "Alright, Pietro! You need to cool off or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" He got challenged right back. "Tell Mystique? Trap me underground? Go for it Lance, I'm not moving."

Lance wanted to. He wanted to crush this rotten brat so bad he already felt the ground shaking. But Mystique had laid out the rules. There was no fighting between them, and no revealing their powers to regular people. If they did, the punishment she promised would be severe. None of these boys had anywhere else to go, so they had no choice but to listen to her. That, and they wanted payback on those X-men.

The only thing Lance could do was walk away in a huff. Blob and Toad quietly went after him. "Geez," Toad said to the other two. "I'm startin' to see why she dumped him."

"Shut it, Toad." Lance told him.

Pietro smirked in victory at his retreating 'friends'. Yep, he knew how to play mind games. He knew Lance wouldn't risk using his powers on him or causing a fight in the halls, deserted or not. "Point, Quicksilver."

Then he turned his head down the hallway Crystal had walked down. Pietro's face became more solemn, almost sad. In the back of his mind he knew the guys had been right. If Crystal was just mad that would be one thing, but if she was mad _and_ dating Evan Daniels. THAT was a declaration of war. A malevolent grin spread onto Quicksilver's face. "Princess, you sure do know how to give me a challenge."

* * *

Meanwhile, Crystal was fuming mad! "What did I ever see in that guy?" she said under her breath. There were so many decent guys that she knew! Evan was decent. Maybe not the smartest guy, but decent. Remy... he was older, had a shady background, but at least he had common sense! _Sure, I have a past with Pietro. I know what he's been through. But NOW he's being a colossal jerk!_ "You'd think he'd learn..." _And you'd think_ I _would learn._

Crystal was an ace back at her old school. When her grades transferred over she was immediately placed in the more challenging classes. While that would mean she should be paying attention, the teacher was currently going over a science lesson Crystal already knew: predicting the outcomes of genetic possibilities. "If 'B' represents the genetic trait of brown eyes and 'b' is blue eyes, then following our chart..."

Crystal's mind was back on her mission as she stared forward. _Magneto wants intel on the Professor and the X-men. Well, the place to start would be their powers._ Crystal knew about some of what her housemates could do, but if she read Magneto right, that wouldn't be enough. _Maybe I can find out how they use their powers? Yeah, like I'm an expert! I barely know what'_ _s going on with my own body. He clearly doesn't trust the Professor, and the Professor is really keeping a lot... from...?_

Another wave of realization washed over Crystal's mind. Professor X knew about Mystique. He knew she was in the school and who she was. What if... What if the Professor knew who she was working for?!

Magneto had told her he knew Charles Xavier from long ago. Crystal figured that those two must hate each other so much! Mystique had tried to kill Scott yesterday. There's no way Magneto ordered that. But if Professor X ever read Mystique's mind, the mind of an enemy who was not in his protection, Crystal would find herself very much in the lion's den! A whole lot of angry mutants would turn on her. With no other word other than the Professor's even Evan and his Aunt would turn against her!

"Miss Philips!" The teacher's voice snapped her back to reality. "You seem to be in deep thought back there. Care to share?"

Crystal answered. "Actually... I was wondering about the odds of genetics. Is it possible for a person to be born with son many submissive traits that they don't resemble their birth parents at all?"

By the look on his pondering face, the teacher bought it. "Hmm, yes that kind of question does require some deep thought. Well, if you calculate every chance of a genetic, it _is_ highly unlikely, but here you see just..."

She skated by on that one. Right after this class, Crystal decided she would make a trip to the Principal's office.

Careful to avoid any classmates or former friends, Crystal went to Principal Darkholmes' office. The lady at the desk asked if she had an appointment, Crystal just said that she was a new transfer student and had some questions for the principal. Neither part of that was really a lie. Before the lady could say anything to Crystal, the door to the office opened!

"Ah, Miss Crystal Philips!" There she stood in the guise of a, what Crystal would say, haughty, strict principal. _Who would guess that she's really a blue-skinned murderer?_ "I was wondering when you would come to my office."

Figuring it was in everyone's best interest to follow with the act, Crystal said, "Well, yeah. Yesterday was my first day and-"

"Scheduling conflicts, I know. We've had so many sudden transfers, the paper just keeps piling up! Please come in." So, Crystal followed the woman into her office. The door was closed behind them, and both women sat on opposite sides of the Principal's desk.

Crystal did nothing to hide the displeased look on her face. Mystique/ Darkholme, however, effortlessly carried an air of smugness with her. "And what brings an X-man to my office? Professor passing along a threat?"

Crystal narrowed her eyes at the reminder of what she did to Scott. "Professor Xavier doesn't know I'm here. I came to talk to you on my own."

"Hm," Darkholme morphed back into Mystique. This must be a safe place if she's dropping her disguise, Crystal figured. "Then is this a message from Magneto? Don't answer. He would have spoken directly to me if he had a message of any kind."

So that's where the smugness came from. Mystique answers only to Magneto, in fact she gets all of her orders right from him! The woman was flaunting her power in front of someone she saw as just a pawn. But Crystal's face remained stone. She knew this woman would have no real respect for her.

"Same with me." Crystal crossed her arms. "Magneto told me to go to the mansion, and told me what to do there. I reported to him just the other day." Mystique's cold visage slipped for just a moment. Then she recovered. Crystal continued nonetheless. "This, right here, is directly from me to you: What's going on?"

Mystique answered, "You'll have to be more specific." Both of them spoke with a demanding tone. Neither of them were yielding.

"My mission is to observe the X-men. Who is strong, who is weak, who is intelligent, and who is the most unique." Crystal said. "Magneto made it clear to me, and I know to you, that he doesn't want them harmed let alone _killed._ What were you going to do if Scott died?"

Mystique scoffed. "I don't need to explain my actions to a mere child!"

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's model principal behavior."

"Watch your tongue, child."

"And you watch your back!" Crystal barked. "What you do with the Brotherhood House is your business, Mystique. But me? I got the mansion, and I got a job that I'm going to complete." Crystal took a calming breath, she didn't want her anger getting out of control. "But if we both want to pull this off with both our hides intact, I want to suggest a little cooperation."

The older woman looked intrigued. "Cooperation? Such as?"

Crystal looked down at the chair in front of her. After a moment's pause, she took a seat. "Am I expected to work with Rouge while she's there?"

This time a flash of anger went across Mystiques pupil-less eyes. "Rouge left us of her own accord. She knows little of our true plans. But I'm sure once she does, she'll see reason and be back."

 _Small wonder after you really tried to murder someone._ Instead Crystal replied. "Then I'll keep quiet. And I'll be sure to keep her safe until that time." Unsure of why she said that, Crystal waited for Mystique's response. Oddly, Mystique looked quite relieved at Crystal's promise. "As long as there are no more murder attempts on the mutants."

"Smart girl." Mystique grinned. So snake-like. "Is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact: Yes." Crystal leaned forward. What she said next would determine how things ran between them in the future.

* * *

Riding in Scott's car with the others, Crystal looked off to the side in thought. Things had gone well, considerably. Mystique was a sly woman so she was lucky for what she got with so few boundaries. Thankfully, the terms of their agreement wouldn't likely come to the surface for a good long time. Still, Crystal thought it was good to have some insurance. Basically, the Professor would not be finding out about her dealings with Magneto, not from Mystique or anyone else living under her roof. Mystique also confirmed that Rogue knows nothing about Magneto. Now Crystal felt she could relax more knowing she was a bit more secured.

As soon as she got home, Storm told Crystal to go up to her room. Her new uniform for training was ready! Excited, Crystal ran up the stairs. Behind her, Evan walked up to his Aunt. "Hey, Auntie O?" he asked her, his bag slung over his shoulder. "Any chance I can watch Crystal's Danger Room trial?"

"I was about to tell you to go get your own uniform." Storm happily informed him. "Everyone needs to go to the com room with the Professor. He wants some of you to be part of the exercise."

"Really?" Kitty asked, coming up behind Evan. "Why does he want us too? Did he change his mind about her going in solo?"

Storm replied. "I don't know, Kitty. He just asked me to get all of you down there before we get started. Scott, please inform Jean when she arrives too."

"Will do, Storm." Scott replied.

Up in her room, Crystal tried on the uniform she found laid out on the foot of her bed. It was a flexible jump suit that fit her just perfectly! It was black with a large yellow stripe that connected to her collar and went right down to her wait level. With it came matching yellow gloves and black boots. Crystal smiled and posed in the mirror, admiring her new look. _Man! Who came up with this outfit? It rocks!_ It even had her favorite color!

A knocking sounded on her door. "It's open, come in!" Crystal called. The door was opened by Evan. "Ready, Chrys?" he asked. The second his eyes fell on Crystal wearing her X-man uniform, Evan froze. Crystal grinned slyly. She placed her hands on her hips and leaned slightly to the side. "See something you like, Evan?"

"I-duh- uh..." Evan stuttered. "You... You look great, Crystal!"

"Thanks, Evan!" She laughed back. "I like it too! I feel _powerful_ in it. Did you tell anyone yellow's my favorite color?"

"No. I- I guess we just got lucky there." Evan was nervous. He thought Crystal looked really good in what she was wearing. Crystal somewhat knew what she was doing to Evan.

She asked him as she casually walked up. "I don't look too much like a Queen Bee?"

To that Evan was able to evenly say. "Nah, just enough."

He was anticipating a punch to the arm as usual, but instead Crystal hooked her arm around his and said, "Than care to walk me down to the Danger Room like a queen?"

Evan laughed before saying, "Sure."

* * *

Crystal was down in the training room while everyone else was in the operating center to watch her. The Professor voice came over the intercom. "Crystal since this is your first day in the Danger Room we will be starting you on the basic level, like we have the others."

Crystal sent him a thumbs up. "Sounds good to me, Professor!"

"In addition," he continued. "We would like for you to choose a partner to go through this with you."

A partner? Well, given what happened the other day over the ocean, it was probably a good safety precaution. This could also work out for Crystal's mission: deep intel. Crystal looked up at the others to decide who to pick.

Immediately, she thought of Evan. He always had her back, and she was still the closest to him. Then again, given today she had spoken to Mystique and promised she would protect Rouge. But Rouge was even newer than Crystal! Plus, powers that can learn _everything_ about a person? _Not_ the best strategic option in her case. Scott and Jean had both been trying to reach out to her. Kitty had tried for a while, but both she and Kurt were keeping at a distance from her. She also needed allies, so maybe this would be a good way to open up to them?

Crystal always looked at all the angles before making a decision.

Then a new, somewhat annoyed, voice came over the intercom. "Hey, Chrissy!" Rouge? "How 'bout ah volunteer an' get this over with?"

Rouge's sudden volunteer shocked everyone. Up in the room, Storm turned to her, "Rouge, that is very..." she searched for an appropriate word, "considerate of you to volunteer. But this will be first time for both you _and_ Elementelle to be in there. Perhaps someone with a bit more experience-"

"All the more reason for me to be down there an' get it over with." Rouge said, her finger was still on the button

Storm looked to the Professor for some back up. The man in the wheelchair said, "If Crystal has no argument."

Realizing that she was part of the conversation, Crystal stuttered back, "Um, uh, n-no argument! I'd be glad to have you Rouge."

With that Rouge left to go join Crystal down in the Danger Room.

Once the doors locked behind Rouge, she stood across from Crystal with an uninterested look. In return, Crystal looked a little nervous of the other girl. She had to admit, she like Rouge a little because she reminded Crystal of her first teacher, Gambit. Maybe it was just the accent yet... Crystal didn't dwell long on it attempted to say hello.

"You ready?" Crystal immediately regretted what she just said. That was what she always said to Gambit before they started training.

Rouge just scowled. "Don't act tough, Sunshine. Yer as much a greenhorn as me."

Ouch.

A siren went off twice, the test had begun. The panel of the floor Rouge was standing over shot right up into the air. "Ah!" The girl screamed. The panel stopped about fifty feet in the air. Rouge looked over the edge to see Crystal staring up at her in surprise. "Get me down!" Rouge called back.

Crystal remarked, "Didn't see that coming." _Guess this is the part where I use my powers. Rouge said she wants down, so I guess I'll her her down._ Remembering how she called her powers on cliff, Crystal set her arms at her sides and moved them in small circles to stir up the wind. Soon she felt two small twisters at her hands and used them to propel herself up to where Rouge was. "Need a lift?" Crystal laughed.

Rouge didn't have the chance to retort at the bad joke. The flying panel flew away to the opposite side of the room, forcing Rouge to fall down and cling to the ledge in the process. "What the?" Crystal watched as it carried Rouge away. "Well, I guess it would have been too easy." Still in, mid-air, Crystal chased after the panel with Rouge.

It seemed that every time Crystal got close, Rouge would be carried to a different height and another part of the Danger Room. It happened again. And again. And again.

"Ah'm really regrettin' this!" Rouge angrily yelled. She was starting to feel a little motion sickness from this chase.

Crystal was getting frustrated too. She could adjust her height and the force of the wind to fly her to Rouge was, but she couldn't get close enough. She kept trying to go faster and faster, figuring she could out-fly the panel and lift Rouge off. _I can't fail! How do I get Rouge off that thing?_ Crystal tried to find a pattern in the panel's movements, but it was all random. She increased her speed but the panel just wen faster. All it earned her was a few crashes into the wall. _This whole simulation is computer run, there has to be a basic command besides stay away from Crystal!_

Crystal paused in her flying and stared across her enemy: the flying panel. Rouge was looking a little wind-blown and sick of the chase herself. "Hey, Rouge!" Crystal called across to her partner. "Any ideas on how to catch that thing?"

"I'm too busy figuring how to hold on to find out!"

Angry, that girl was definitely angry. Crystal figured she would be too if she was being yanked in every direction. She paused to think and give Rouge a rest. _I have speed and control when I'm flying. I've proven I can do that effectively, but what am I being tested for?_ As she looked across at Rouge, Crystal remembered Remy again. It was then that she realized it. Crystal was playing the wrong game.

"Rouge! Grab onto the edge of the panel and hold tight!" Crystal smirked, summoning up more wind. "This'll be a rough ride!"

"I hate rides!" Rouge was barely able to say it as Crystal launched herself forward and the panel took off with equal speed to the right. Crystal hit the wall feet first and then launched herself right after Rouge. Instead of going at random, the panel began flying right at the wall of the room with Crystal right behind it. Round and round, Crystal flew after it around the room increasing her speed a little at a time.

In the observation room, everyone was turning their heads as the two girls whizzed past them. "Are they training to go into the space program?" Kitty asked, meaning for it to be a joke.

"Maybe." Kurt answered her, looking concerned.

Scott said to the Professor. "Shouldn't we stop them before someone gets hurt?"

"Not yet, Scott." He said. "You already know there are safety precautions in place, and I don't believe Crystal's test is quite over yet."

Back in the Danger Room, Rouge was just barely holding on and Crystal was just barely catching up. In fact, she couldn't believe she was able to keep her eyes open! "Rouge!" Crystal called ahead. "When I tell you to, let go of the panel!"

"You're crazy!" Rouge told her.

"It'll work! Please, I'm going to catch you!"

"An' if you _don't_!?"

"I _will_!"

Crystal knew Rouge didn't trust her. But she knew Rouge really wanted to end this and get back to solid ground. They just needed to goa little bit faster.

Finally, when the wind was really starting to sting Crystal's eyes and the only part of Rouge that wasn't flying off the panel were her hands, Crystal cried out. "On three!"

Rouge squeezed her eyes closed even harder as Crystal counted out. "One... Two...Three, Rouge!"

Crystal flew away from the wall in a curve as Rouge, free of the panel, went right towards her. Crystal held out her arms and caught Rogue around the middle when the two crashed into each other.

"She did it!" Evan cheered from the controls.

It wasn't over though, Crystal had her arms full with Rouge and couldn't use them to conjure the wind unless she dropped her partner. Still, as she fell, Crystal hooked one arm around Rogue and extended the other towards the floor. Rapidly rotating her hand she tried to make a wind strong enough to hold them both. "C'mon, c'mon!" Crystal had only every carried herself on the wind, and she was already feeling tired from that chase around the room. Worse, from inside her skull came a sudden roaring pain! "Ack! No!" Not now! Rouge might not survive the fall! Crystal kept trying, but the harder she tried the worse her symptoms got. _Please! This isn't for me, it's for her!_ _Wind, I have to hold out just a little longer._

Crystal saw the ground coming a bit slower then, it wasn't enough though. Crystal turned her back and braced for the impact. It hurt badly when she hit with Rouge on top of her. She rolled to lessen the impact, but had to let go of Rouge in the process. _Is this okay...?_ Crystal couldn't keep her eyes open, and her head felt so heavy. As she saw Rouge lifting herself up a little, Crystal thought: _Yeah, this is okay._ And her world became darkness.

* * *

A strange, clean smell flooded her nose, waking Crystal up in a hospital bed. She blinked her eyes twice, bringing a hand to her throbbing head. "Urgh...!"she groaned from the pain.

"She's awake!" Kitty cried out. Her screaming wasn't any help to Crystal's headache.

"Kitty, quiet down, stop screaming." Crystal whispered. Kitty, followed by Kurt, Evan, Scott and Jean were immediately by her bedside. "Hey," Crystal noticed the weakness in her voice, but still tried to smile at all the worried and relieved faces. "So, what're we all doing here?"

Jean answered. "You and Rouge hit the ground pretty hard, but nothing serious. You were unconscious so Wolverine carried you to the infirmary. You've been out for almost three hours."

"Is that so?" Crystal said. Then she asked. "What about Rouge? Was she hurt?"

Scott shared a look with Jean before telling Crystal. "She's fine. She went up to her room after the session was over."

She didn't stay with the others? Rouge must be really mad at Crystal right now. "I'll go apologize to her." Crystal tried to get up, her head protested. _Oh yeah, you._ "Deh! Maybe after some water." Kitty handed her a small glass which Crystal thanked her for. The tension on her brain seemed to lessen.

Lessen.

Lesson!

"So, um, how did I do?"

Jean knew what she was asking about. "I... think you got it! The Professor seemed impressed with how you managed to not only control your powers, you also worked up a strategy on the stop to save your partner."

That took a lot of stress of her brain. Evan spoke up in his joking tone. "You're such a nerd! You're sitting in a hospital bed and all you can think about is whether you got an A+!"

"I thought you said I was the Queen B?" Crystal smiled back.

"Well... you are! Queen Brain!"

Kitty added in, "Maybe we should call that instead of Elementelle."

The whole room laughed, even Crystal.

Hearing the sound of his students laughing, Professor X wheeled into the room. Everyone looked his way before he even spoke. "Crystal, thank goodness." He sounded so genuinely relieved. It surprised Crystal more than anything this day. _He at least worries about everyone's well-being._ "As good as it is that you are all getting along, the rest of you need to be ready for school in the morning and I need to have a few words with Crystal."

Evan protested, "But Professor!"

The man calmly raised a hand, telling Evan this wasn't negotiable. "I just need to confirm something about her condition. I'll have Ororo walk her back to her room when we are finished."

Everyone said good night and walked out of the infirmary. After Crystal and Professor X were alone, he wheeled himself over to the side of the bed. "How do you feel?" he asked her.

She told him. "A little sore on my back, mild migraine, and I think my pride took a good hit."

The Professor grinned at how strong she was trying to keep herself. "Why your pride?"

Crystal looked down at her hands in her lap. "Because I didn't really how or on what I would be tested on in the Danger Room, I thought that if went over what I already knew about my powers I would pass it no problem. But I made a fool of myself and didn't figure out I was supposed to save Rouge, not race a flat piece of metal." Crystal sighed. "I just wanted to make the best impression."

The Professor looked at his student for a long time before saying. "Hm, I think you're true error was a misunderstanding of the Danger room's purpose." Crystal raised her head, trying to understand. The Professor continued. "Crystal, a test does not solely mean how you apply skills you have already learned. In the Danger Room you are supposed to take what you know about you powers and learn about them during the test as well. That being said, that does bring me to my main concern about today."

Crystal got a solemn look on her face. "I actually know why that happened, Professor."

"Oh?"

"Before I came to Bayville, I did some of my own training with my powers." It wasn't the whole truth, it wasn't a whole lie either. "I found out that I can only hold my powers without a break for forty-five minutes. If I don't stop and rest I get these migraines, and sometimes can't even stay conscious."

For once, Professor X looked a little angry. "Why did you not share this with us? Crystal, you could have seriously hurt yourself!"

Crystal answered back. "Because I thought it might just be my powers settling in. I thought it would have gone away by now!"

"Obviously that is not the case." He stated.

Crystal clenched her teeth. She really didn't need this right now. This man kept all of _them_ in the dark, and it's not like anyone even asked about this! Crystal was doing her best, she worked hard to the point of collapsing and now one of the last examples of straight honesty was scolding her like a five-year-old. If it was Pietro giving her a lecture, Crystal would have had a more violent reaction. Yet with the Professor all she was able to do was cross her arms and begrudgingly say, "I'm sorry, Professor."

Professor X saw all the signs of a stubborn, not-really-sorry teenager (which Storm had forewarned him about). On Storm's advice, he should let it slide after stating his case. "Well... Now that we know we can adjust future training accordingly. This is actually a good thing to know your powers' limitations, believe it or not."

 _Magneto says my powers could grow beyond my limitations. Is keeping me only so powerful a way to keep me under this guy's thumb?_ Remy had pushed her to her limits without causing her to black out, but Crystal had always insisted on pushing to 112%. She felt she could do more, so much more. That was what Magneto promised. Professor X only wanted to place limitations. It was a good thing she didn't show what she was truly capable of.

"Once you know your limits, one can learn more about themselves and their powers. In time, I believe you will even expand beyond your limits, Crystal." The Professor knew this girl always worked her hardest to prove herself. For what and for whom was unknown to him, but he did admire Crystal's constant determination.

The tension in the room slowly vanished when Crystal looked up at the Professor with the smallest smile. "Thank you, Professor." She said. "I'm feeling a bit better. Can I go to my room for the night?"

He nodded once. "If you are feeling well enough. But if your headaches aren't better by morning, then you need to let either me or Storm know."

Wolverine was left off the parental care list. Crystal noticed it, and she had to agree with it. "I will, Professor. Promise!" As Crystal got up, she saw that she was still in her uniform. "By the way Professor, I noticed something about my training exercise today."

"What would that be?"

Crystal smiled down as she walked up to him. "I went in there, thinking I would only be tested on my powers, like I was with Storm. That's what I heard from Evan, Kitty and Kurt, anyway. But that turned out to be the easy part of the test." Crystal put on her sly grin. Using her powers had only been half of the test. For most of the test she had needed to plan, and alternate her approach in order to save Rogue. In the end, it was Rouge letting go of the panel that got her off with Crystal only needing to catch her. "That was a test of my strategy skills _with_ my powers, wasn't it?"

The Professor smiled proudly. Crystal was opening up her mind, asking him for something and was close to noticing his intention. "I won't deny that was part of it. You are a very intelligent student, Crystal. You've established that you can manipulate the air in your environment. But you _are_ more than just your powers."

 _What...?_

"You got two out of the three components for your lesson. You used your powers, you applied your own mind to solve the problem. Now, what else happened? Think! At the very end, what helped you save Rouge?"

Crystal thought about it. The panel setting her up on a wild chase, observing its movements, talking to Rouge... Rouge! In the end it was Rouge! She let go on the panel right when Crystal told her to! If she hadn't, she might have gotten hurt or Crystal might have failed. "Rouge." Crystal finally said. "She went along with my strategy. She trusted me enough when it looked like her life was at risk. She let go of the panel in time."

The Professor clapped his hands once in approval. "And there you have it! Trust!"

"Trust?" Crystal asked. "Professor, wind, strategy and trust? I don't get that." It sounded more like a trip to Neverland.

"That is why it was the hardest part of your lesson." Professor X clarified. "Crystal, being an X-man, being a student, and I believe a mutant, is to learn how to use your powers to help others. But no one can believe we are not monsters without a certain amount of trust and understanding. You saw Rouge was in trouble and immediately put all your efforts into saving her life. Mind you though, no one's life is ever really in danger in there. You asked her to trust you and in the end you proved you were worthy of that much trust.

"I would like to see you make a practice of reaching out to others like that. As Elementelle, your teammates will rely on you in a true situation. You have a keen and creative mind that is as much an asset as your aerokinetic abilities. Give others your trust and in return... I believe it was Ernest Hemingway who said 'The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them.'" With that. The Professor left the infirmary.

While going up to her room, Crystal began to ponder what the Professor had just said. _What is with this guy? One minute he's a snake in the grass, the next he's the wise sage. Ugh... trying to figure out his game is just going to bring my headaches back._ She had to admit, the Professor did make some points for Crystal to consider. _Give other people my trust for them to trust me? Huh... maybe that's what I've been missing?_ Crystal hadn't gotten any closer to the other mutants. At this rate she was either going to be weaseled out or utterly fail in her mission. _If I can give just the littlest bit of my trust to them, will they really trust me back?_ _What I did in the Danger Room definitely seemed to earn me some points with all of them._ People did let those they trusted close to them. The closer someone got, the more secrets they found. Crystal wanted their trust. She still didn't feel she could trust the Professor. But if she got the others to see what kind person Magneto was, maybe they would leave with her.

Crystal began trying to think up a new plan for tomorrow, when she got to her room. As she turned the knob to go in, she noticed the door across the hall was ajar. Peeking out of it was Rouge. _Let's see if he was right._ Crystal turned and waved, "Hi, Rouge!"

Rouge slammed the door shut.

Crystal ceased waving. Dropping her smile she said. "Guess not..."

* * *

 **A** ** _/N: Oh, Crystal... Twisting others words to fit your perspective! Don't blame her guys, Magneto just got to her first._**

 ** _But there might still be room to question, no?_**

 ** _To counter the Professor's argument, Rene Descartes: "_** The senses deceive from time to time, and it is prudent never to trust wholly those who have deceived us even once. **"**

 **What do you think about handing trust? Will Crystal start to trust the X-men?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
